Moon Cutter and Ice Dragon
by FireEmblemLover39
Summary: Adopted from ExorcistWhite. Toshiro is still alive and lives as Ichigo's little brother. His lack of memory causes him to think he's just an ordinary human. But when a hollow attacks and Ichigo gets Rukia's powers, Toshiro will be in for the surprise of his life! T for mild language. You're opinion matters to me so don't hesitate to give ideas or the story will never be updated.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters

Summary:

Having no memory, except his first name, 5 year old Toushirou is found by 9 year old Ichigo. Having pity on the boy, Ichigo takes Toushirou home with him, there the family takes a liking to the boy and adopts him into the family.

For the next six years of Toushirou's life, he could see spirits like his older brother Ichigo. But everything changes for both of them when they meet the Soul Reaper, Rukia Kuchiki.

The Moon Cutter and the Ice Dragon

Chapter 1

As a boy with white spiky hair sat on the chilling cold ground and his emerald eyes looking at the ground, he wondered how he got here. He couldn't seem to remember anything; all he knew about himself was his name. And for some reason, he felt a little pain coming from both his head and chest.

As the late evening went on, it started to snow. The boy didn't seem to care how it suddenly started to snow, he was too busy pondering.

"How did I get here?" the boy thought to himself. He continued to ponder that, but his deep thought has leaded him to fall asleep.

Ichigo was out for a little walk, but to his surprise it had started to snow. "Oh, man. The forecast didn't say anything about snow, I'd better hurry home or everyone's going to be really worried," Ichigo said as he ran toward the clinic his family ran. As Ichigo turned around the corner, his eyes widened. There on the side of the street was small boy, he seemed to be 5 years old, and his hair was as white as the falling snow. He was also wearing blue shorts and a short sleeved white shirt and it seems that the boy had a wound on his head.

Ichigo quickly ran to the boy and bent down in front of the boy. "Hey! Are you alright?!" The boy didn't make a move. Ichigo put his hands on the boy's shoulders and gently shook, hoping that the boy would show at least one sign that he was alive.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Ichigo shook the unconscious boy a bit harder. "Come on, wake up!" That last one did the trick.

The boy gave out a groan and opened his eyes, but only a little bit, he looks at Ichigo for a bit than he closed them again and went back to sleep.

Ichigo was relief that the boy was alright and alive. But he wondered how a little boy could have ended up in this situation. Ichigo started to feel sorry for the little boy.

"Hmm, maybe dad can help," Ichigo said and he picked up the white spiky haired boy onto his back and began to walk to his family's clinic.

At Ichigo's family clinic

"YUZU! KARIN!"

"Oh, great. Now what's wrong?" Karin said. Karin had black hair. Then a man with black hair and wearing a white coat came running down the stairs. He looked like he was really worried about something. That man was the father and his name is Isshin.

"Yuzu! Karin! I can't seem to find Ichigo anywhere," Isshin said with worry. "What if he's in trouble or needs help?"

"Oh, dad," said Yuzu who had light brown hair and a red clip on the let side of her head. "You always get worked up over these things."

Before Isshin could protest, Karin spoke up. "Don't worry about Ichigo, dad. He said he was going for a little walk and that he'll be back in time for dinner."

"Oh, that's a – hey! Wait a minute!" Isshin suddenly yelled. "Why would Ichigo tell you guys, but not his old man?!"

"Maybe that's because you're like over forty," Karin pointed out.

Hearing a comment like that from his own 5 year old daughter, Isshin bursted into tears and clinged onto a poster on the wall with a picture of a beautiful woman that had the same colored hair as Yuzu but longer. "Ohhhhhhh! Masaki, my wife, our daughters hate me and Ichigo probably hates me so much, he might never come back."

At that moment, Ichigo slammed the door open. "Dad!" All of them turned their attention to Ichigo who was at the door.

"Ichigo," Isshin yelled happily and rushed towards Ichigo with open arms. "You're back!" But then Isshin felt a hard impact on his head after Ichigo jumped and kicked him into the wall creating a hole. "That's … my … boy."

"Dad! This isn't the time for that!" Ichigo yelled at his father. "Right now, you've got a patient to take care of!"

That's when Isshin and his two twin daughters noticed that Ichigo was carrying a small boy that had snow white hair on his back. Ichigo's sisters quickly ran to Ichigo's side and helped him bring the boy inside.

"Ichigo, where did you find this boy?" Isshin asked his son.

"I found him on the side of the street unconscious," Ichigo told his father as he laid the boy on the boy on the coach. "I wonder how this kid could be all alone."

"And he also has a bad wound on his head," Isshin turned to his daughters. "Karin, Yuzu, I need my medical kit."

"OK, dad," and the two twins went off. "Ichigo go get a blanket. This kid seems to have a fever."

"Right," Ichigo then ran up stairs to get a blanket.

When Ichigo left, Isshin kneeled down and put his hand on the boy's forehead. "I never thought to see you come through my front door; I guess you're part of the family now."

"Where am I? Am I dead?"

"All I see is darkness."

"I hear voices, calling to me, telling me to wake up."

"Is he going to be okay, how long do we have to wait until he wakes up?" one of the voices said.

Now after a long slumber, the white haired boy slowly opened his eyes only to see that he was in a place unfamiliar to him.

"Hey! He's awake!" a voice said, the boy looked around to figure out who that voice belonged to. He then spots another boy, sitting by next to him. He could see that the boy had orange hair and seems to be nine years old. And he also spots two girls next to him; they looked about the same age.

"W-who are you?" the boy asked.

"My name's Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo replied. "And these two over here are my little sisters, Yuzu and Karin," Ichigo introduced and pointed out the two girls that were next to him.

One of the girls, Yuzu, suddenly put her hands on the coach the boy was resting in and pushed her head closer to the boy, but he quickly backed away. "What's your name?" Yuzu asked.

The boy hesitated for a bit, he didn't know how to answer that question. He didn't even know that much about himself. Only one word came to the boy's mind.

"Uh, my name's Toushirou," the boy replied.

"Toushirou, huh? That's a nice name," Toushirou looked at the man who had said that. "My name's Isshin," the man introduced himself.

"How did I get here?" Toushirou asked.

"My son, Ichigo, brought you here," Isshin explained. "Said he found you lying on the side of the street, which reminds me, how come you were all alone out there?"

Toushirou tilted his head down a bit. "I don't remember."

"Well, do you know where you live?" Toushirou shook his head.

"Do you know who your parents are?"

"I can't remember that either."

"N-no, I can only remember my name."

Isshin sighed. "It could be possible that you got amnesia," Isshin said. "Probably got it from that wound you had on your head."

That was when Toushirou noticed that he had bandages wrapped around his head.

"That's too bad," the girl, Karin, said.

"Don't worry, we'll help you find you parents," Yuzu said.

Everyone seemed to want to help Toushirou get his memories back and find his parents, but Isshin had a different opinion.

"I'm not sure about that Yuzu," everyone turned their attention to Isshin. Ichigo wondered what his father meant by that.

"What do you mean, dad?" Ichigo asked.

"He might not have any parents, he could be an orphan," Isshin stated. "But, you got amnesia kid, so we can't be certain."

After that Isshin had a hard kick in the face from Karin that made Toushirou's sweat drop. "Well if you're not certain, why'd you bring it up?!" Karin yelled at her father.

"Well, it's possible he could be an orphan!"

"What makes you think that?!"

"Ichigo found him all alone outside so it could be possible! I was just saying what was on my mind!"

Everyone fell silent. "I'll go to the police station tomorrow and see if there is a missing child report," Isshin said as he got up. "Now it's getting late, the three of you should go to bed. Toushirou will be sleeping down here on the couch tonight."

"Thank you," Toushirou said before falling asleep again.

2 weeks later

Isshin has been going to the police station everyday to check if there was a missing report that had descriptions of a white haired child with emerald eyes for the whole first week since Toushirou started staying at the Kurosaki clinic.

The whole family seems to like Toushirou a lot; he would sometimes help Yuzu in the kitchen, play soccer with Karin, and attend karate classes with Ichigo. He seemed to have bonded with the whole family but mostly with Ichigo, he always treated Toushirou like a little brother, so you can tell how excited the three were when their father showed them the adoption papers. The boy that Ichigo found was now Toushirou Kurosaki.

As more days went by, Toushirou learns more about the family, Yuzu is a bit of a crybaby, but she takes care of the chores around the house and makes the food. Karin is bit of the opposite even if she's Yuzu's twin sister.

There are some times when Ichigo wants to be alone, sometimes Toushirou follows Ichigo only to watch him wander around the river over and over again.

One day, Ichigo went out for another one of his walks and as usual Toushirou followed him and the same as always, Ichigo would go around the same place. Toushirou wondered why Ichigo does this, so he took the chance and walked up to Ichigo when he stopped to rest.

"Hey, Ichigo," Toushirou called out to Ichigo. Ichigo turned his head to see Toushirou walking towards him. Ichigo held up his hand and gave Toushirou a small wave. "Hey, Toushirou. What are you doing here?"

"I've been following you on walks and I couldn't help but wonder," Toushirou put his right hand behind his head. "Why are you always walking around this place over and over again?"

Ichigo looked down at the river. "Well, ya see this is the place," Ichigo started. "where my mom died."

Toushirou's eyes widened, despite the fact he didn't know who his parents are, he knew that having to lose someone you love is very painful. "Ichigo … how did she die?"

Toushirou asked.

Ichigo was a bit surprised by Toushirou's request. "I-it was my entire fault," Toushirou could see drops of tears coming from Ichigo's eyes.

"How can it be your fault?" Toushirou asked.

Ichigo wiped the tears off his face and began to tell Toushirou what happened. "It happened six months ago, mom had just picked me up from karate class and it was raining. On our way home, we passed by here and when we did, I noticed a girl by the river. I didn't know why she was there, but then I saw her fall into the river. I let go of my mom's hand and ran to save the girl."

Toushirou could tell that Ichigo was having flashbacks of when it happened. "What happens next?" Toushirou asked.

"I'm not sure how it happened, but I kind of blacked out when I reached out for the girl and when I woke up, mom was dead," Ichigo was crying now. "If I had just stayed by mom's side that day instead of running off, she'd still be alive."

"Ichigo," Toushirou murmured. "I'm sorry."

Ichigo wiped the tears off his face again. "it's okay, Toushirou. You know, I should tell you that I've never told anyone how I felt about mom's death. But telling them to you, I kind of feel much better."

Toushirou smiled at Ichigo. "The whole family is pained by mom's death, Ichigo. Even me."

Ichigo could see what Toushirou meant. Since Toushirou had amnesia, he couldn't remember who his parents were and since they adopted him six months after the death of their mother, Toushirou doesn't know what it's like to have a mom or at least doesn't remember.

Toushirou walked up to Ichigo and grasped his hand. "Come on, Ichigo. Let's go home."

Ichigo smiled down at the spiky white haired boy. "Yeah, everyone's probably worried," and the two began to walk home together. As they walked, Toushirou asked Ichigo to tell him about his mother. Ichigo told Toushirou that his mom was a kind person, she never got mad or cried, and she always smiled.

The two brothers talked the whole way back to the clinic. During their conversation, Ichigo and Toushirou found out that they both can see spirits.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.

Chapter 2

6 years later

Over the years, Toushirou and Ichigo have been helping spirits. They would always bring flowers to their death places and talk to them. Little did they know that their lives were going to change soon.

"Ichigo! Shiro! Get down here and eat your breakfast or you're going to be late!" Yuzu called as she fried two eggs.

As Yuzu put the two eggs on separate plates, she heard footsteps coming from the stairs. But before she could say anything, they went right past Karin, who was eating her breakfast, and out the door. "Hey, wait! What about your breakfast, you two?!"

"We'll eat it later, just leave it there," Ichigo said as he and Toushirou left the house.

"Aww, I even fried an egg for each of you," Yuzu complained.

Ichigo and Toushirou had grown taller over the years and they still had their natural hair colors. Ichigo quit going to karate classes years ago, but he still uses them on his father who had always tried to do a sneak attack on him. Toushirou was now in high school with Ichigo, even though he's the youngest of the family, he was considered a child genius in all of his schools. He also shares a room with Ichigo and since it's small, they had to rearrange everything in the room to fit in another bed. And another thing that changed over the years is that Yuzu and Karin started calling him Shiro, which he really doesn't like, but Karin doesn't call him that as much as Yuzu does.

"Ugh, it's been six years already and Yuzu's still calling me by that nickname," Toushirou complained as he walked with Ichigo.

"Lighten up, Toushirou. Besides, we got to make a detour before we get to school," Ichigo told his little brother.

"Right," Toushirou replied. Lately, Toushirou and Ichigo has been visiting the death place of a little girl and leaving her flowers. She would always be at that exact place waiting for them.

At Karakura High School

The school grounds were filled with students ready for another school years. At that moment, a young boy with short black hair that are fanned out and wearing a Karakura High School uniform named Mizuiro steps off a car and stands in front of the tall building.

"A new school uniform and…," he thought and looked up at the school. "…a new school. I should act like I'm happy to be a new student here," he smiled and started walking towards Karakura High School.

"Are you even listening?!" a teacher yelled at a tall student that was known as a bully with light yellow hair. "This isn't even about the school rules! I can't believe that you bleached your hair!" the teacher continued yelling, but the student turned away when he spotted a tall Mexican teenager with baggy hair covering the teen's eyes.

When he saw the Mexican teenager, the bully ignored the angry teacher and walked after the passing teen. "Hey, Sado!" the bully called out. "Sado Yasutora, where's my hello? Huh?" he asked Sado.

"Who're you?" Sado asked in a calm voice.

"I'm Oshima Reiichi from Tohgata Middle School! Are you mocking me?!" Oshima yelled in annoyance.

The teacher walks up to them and tries to break it up. "Hey, guys…," he was quickly cut off by Oshima.

"Back off! I've got unfinished business with him!" Oshima yelled.

"Mi-zu-i-ro! B-b-big trouble, Mizuiro!" another student named Keigo yelled in panic to his friend, Mizuiro.

"Good morning, Keigo," Mizuiro greeted Keigo in a calm tone.

"Listen up! We're in big trouble," Keigo said still panicking.

Mizuiro didn't react to Keigo's behavior, he just calmly said, "You're so energetic in the mornings, Keigo."

"Mizuiro! How can you be so calm at a time like this?! Don't you know that Chad and Ichigo from Mashiba Middle School are coming here?!" Keigo was still panicking and yelling.

Mizuiro looked at his friend with a curios look. "Chad and Ichigo from Mashiba Middle School?"

"Right! Both of them decided to come to our school! I'm serious!" Keigo said. "And I also heard that Ichigo's younger brother, Toushirou, is coming to this school, too."

"OK, so why are you crying?" Mizuiro replied.

"Mizuiro, this is serious! Chad and Ichigo are violent punks with a bloody history! And Toushirou is a really scary guy and always hangs out with Ichigo!" Keigo explained to Mizuiro in the usual panicking tone. "Ichigo and Chad hang out with bad guys and smuggle drugs and read dirty magazines at the book store for five hours! There are thousands of rumors!"

Mizuiro looked back at Keigo. "So, their just rumors," Mizuiro said as he pulled a small book out of his pocket. "We won't know what they're really like until we meet them. And besides, why would this Toushirou kid be scary. Doesn't he have a reputation of being a child genius?"

Keigo was surprised at what Mizuiro just said. "What are you saying?! It's Chad and Ichigo! What other reason does this Toushirou have to actually hang out with one of them?! Who cares what they're like?!"

Mizuiro wasn't listening to what Keigo was saying because he was too busy looking over what he has to do when it was time to go to class. He then looked up at the bulletin board where the school had posted the classes.

"Hey, look. They've posted which class everyone's in," Mizuiro said. "We're in room 1-3."

Keigo finally calmed down a bit. "You can read that, Mizuiro? You've got good eyes." Keigo complimented Mizuiro.

Keigo then noticed that not only he and Mizuiro were on the same list but also Ichigo, Chad, and Toushirou's names were on the same list as theirs were.

Keigo put both hands on his head and started panicking again. "No way! That wasn't supposed to happen!" Keigo shouted.

"What's wrong?" Mizuiro asked as he looked down at Keigo, who was now kneeling on the ground.

"Our youth … it's finished already…," Keigo murmured.

Mizuiro then noticed some girls looking at him and waved to them. After the girls had a conversation about him, they left.

"I'm not threatening because I don't inspire high expectations. I'm never angry and smiling is just like striking a pose. Anyone can do it," Mizuiro thought.

Ichigo and Toushirou looked at the young spirit girl. For some reason, she was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Toushirou asked.

"Yeah, did something happen?" Ichigo asked after.

The two ignored the people looking at them as more passed by.

"We brought you fresh flowers today," Ichigo said trying to cheer the girl up.

Toushirou smiled at the spirit. "You can tell me and Ichigo."

"He's right," Ichigo said smiling as well. "C'mon, what's wrong?"

The girl looked up at them and wiped away her tears.

"Well, it's kinda weird," the girl replied. Both Ichigo and Toushirou were confused at what she meant. They then heard the girl say, "The sky's weird. I'm scared."

Ichigo let out a questioning look. "The sky is … scary?"

Ichigo and Toushirou looked up at the sky to see why it was scary to the girl.

"The sky seems normal to me," Toushirou said.

"Yeah, me too," Ichigo looked back at the crying spirit girl.

"It's so scary," the girl murmured.

Ichigo and Toushirou tried to cheer up the girl.

"There, there now. The sky's not scary at all, there's nothing to be afraid of," Ichigo said trying to cheer her up.

The girl wiped away her tears and looked up at them. "OK"

"We got to get to school now. But we'll be back later to check on you," Ichigo said as he stood up.

The girl nodded to them.

Ichigo and Toushirou waved to her as they left.

Several minutes later, back at the school yard.

Keigo was still panicking and crying over the fact that he was in the same class as Ichigo, Chad, and Toushirou. "Oh, my perfect life is over! Why?! Why'd this have to happen?!"

All of a sudden, Keigo and Mizuiro felt a shaking and the bulletin board bursted in half right in front of them. Then they saw something go right over their heads. It was Chad and Ichigo fighting with a gang of bullies. They then saw a short white haired boy run up next to Ichigo.

"I-it's Chad, Ichigo and Toushirou!" Keigo yelled out at the site of them. Then he saw that there were more bullies gathering around. Mizurio just stayed calm.

Keigo was really scared now. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-what's going on?! I don't believe what's happening! This has gotta be some kind of sick cosmic joke! A dream! I must be dreaming!"

Mizurio looked at his friend. "Shut up …"

"Did you really think you could get away from me, Kurosakis, Chad?" Oshima the leader of the gang asked.

Keigo realized who the bully was right away. "Oh, no! It's Oshima Reiichi from Tohgata Middle School."

"Hey, Keigo! How come you know so much about these punks?" Mizurio asked plainly. "These guys are in our class, too."

Oshima looked over at Keigo and Mizurio. "Who're you?" Oshima asked. "Kurosaki's friend?"

"No way! This is my first time ever seeing him!" Keigo quickly replied.

Then Keigo saw Mizurio in front of Ichigo, Chad, and Toushirou holding out his hand. "I'm Mizurio Kojima from Hiiragini Middle School. I'm in 1-3. It's very nice to meet you."

"Mizurio Kojima just became their friend! Da-da-da-dun!" Oshima taunted as he cracked his fists.

Keigo started to cry out of fear. "He didn't! He didn't!" Keigo protested to Oshima while holding his hands in front of his face then he turned to Mizurio. "Mizurio?! Mizurio! What are you?! Come back here! This isn't like you! C'mon, Mizurio! Mizurio!" But Mizurio was too busy talking with Ichigo.

"1-3? We're in that class, too. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. This is my little brother, Toushirou. And this big guy here is Sado Yasutora," Ichigo introduced. "It's nice to meet you."

"Who's your friend over there?" Toushirou asked as he turned his attention to Keigo who was getting stomped on by Oshima.

"He's Keigo Asano," Mizuiro introduced. "He's pretty smart although he never studies. He gets along with others and never lies. He's a way better person than I am."

Ichigo was a bit surprised by Mizurio. "Man, you're something else," Ichigo complimented.

Mizurio looked up at the teen, confused at what he meant by that.

"I mean, it's pretty rare for a person to praise their friend so much around strangers," Ichigo said as he turned around and unzipped his jacket. "Hey, Mizurio. Are you good at making excuses?"

"So good it's sickening," Mizuiro replied.

Ichigo got into a fighting stance. "Okay. Then think one up in the next five minutes. I'll need a good one to keep me from getting expelled after me and Chad save Keigo," he said as Chad walked up next to him. "Toushirou, stay outta this one. I don't want to take any chances at getting you expelled."

Before Toushirou could protest to his brother, Ichigo and Chad had already started fighting the gang of bullies.

Mizurio was surprised at how the three were so different from what he thought they would be like. "Who can I share this happiness with?" Mizurio thought to himself as he watched Ichigo and Chad fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I do not own Bleach.

Chapter 3

We have no form, therefore we fear it,

And because we are formless, we revere it.

"I sense strong reiatsu nearby," said a mysterious figure dressed in black, and then it jumped into the town Karakura.

And so fell the sword of fate…

"You two got a death wish or something," said a guy who was with four other guys, one was laying face down. "Nobody jumps one of my guys for no reason and lives to tell about it." The ones that the guy was talking to was none other than Ichigo and Toushirou.

Ichigo and Toushirou were coming back to check on the spirit girl like they promised, but when they got there they saw the vase of flowers on it's side and a bunch of guys there. Seeing this, Ichigo got mad and pounced on one of them.

"Hmm," was all that Ichigo said.

"That's all you gotta say," the guy was mad and raised his fist going for a punch at Ichigo, but he got a kick in the face instead and ended up face down on the ground as Ichigo stomped his foot on the guy's back.

The other three that were standing were surprised and scared that Ichigo had taken down their friend. They were too scared to fight back.

Ichigo then started to stomp his foot on the guy's head making it go a few inches in the ground. Toushirou couldn't help but be amused by Ichigo's strength. Ichigo held up his fist and looked at the men. "Now, listen up you punks," Ichigo began. "Do you see that?" Ichigo asked them as he pointed to a vase of flowers that was on its side.

Ichigo looked back at them. "First question. What do you think that is? You! The one in the middle! Answer!"

The one in the middle was really scared now. "Wait! You talking to me? I guess somebody left those flowers for some kid who was killed here."

"Those four are idiots," Toushirou thought as he watched Ichigo kick the one who answered in the face.

Ichigo then looked up at the other three. "Now, the next question. That vase over there, why is it lying on its side?"

"Well, I guess one of us knocked it over when we were skateboarding through here," the remaining two answered, and before they knew it, they were lying on the ground.

Toushirou chuckled a bit. "You four catch on fast for people who aren't very smart," Toushirou said.

"I agree with you Toushirou," Ichigo said.

Ichigo turned his attention to the guys lying on the ground. "Now go and apologize or else next time the flowers will be for you!"

The men screamed in horror and ran away saying sorry.

"There, that should keep those punks from coming here ever again," Ichigo said. He and Toushirou turned around to face the spirit of a girl they were helping. "Sorry about all that. We'll bring you more flowers tomorrow," Ichigo said to the spirit as Toushirou bent down and put the vase back up.

The girl smiled at them. "Thank you very much for coming to my defense," she thanked them. "I think I can finally rest in peace."

"No problem. It's the least we can do, besides you deserve to rest in peace," Ichigo said. "Come on, Toushirou, lets go home." The two brothers waved back at the spirit as they left.

By the time the two of them got back to the clinic, it was already night time. They went in through the gate and opened the door to the house.

"We're home," Ichigo called out but suddenly got a kick to the head from none other then his father, Isshin.

"You let your guard down, you should always stay alert when you enter a room and you're late for dinner again," Isshin turned to Toushirou. "Take note of this Toushirou, you might need it someday."

"Whatever," Toushirou muttered as he walked over to the dinner table and sat down next to Karin.

"Oh, come on! Is that how you greet your own son after he risked his own life to help a spirit find peace?!" Ichigo yelled at his father.

"Silence!" Isshin yelled back. "Oh, so it's the ghost's fault now, is it? I suppose it was ghosts who left your room a mess!" Ichigo and Isshin then started to fight.

Yuzu watched the whole argument from the dinner table. Wanting them to stop she called out to them, "Hey! Stop the fighting you two. Come over here and eat your dinner."

"Let them keep fighting, more rice for us," Karin said holding out her bowl.

"Karin, that's not very nice," Yuzu replied.

"What are you going to do about it, Yuzu?" Toushirou said. "Karin's always been like this and so are those two bickering over there."

Yuzu looked over at Toushirou. "Oh, not you too, Shiro."

"Ugh, Yuzu, how many times do I have to keep telling you? Don't call me Shiro," Toushirou said in annoyance.

"But it's such a cute nickname," Yuzu told him.

"Ugh, I'm outta here," Toushirou said as he got up and went up to his room.

Karin put her bowl on the table. "Nice going, Yuzu," she said.

At that moment, Ichigo had just kicked his father to the ground. "I gotta tell you, dad! For a high school student, having to go to bed at 7 o' clock is totally uncool!"

"Speaking of uncool, Ichigo," Karin said. "You got a new one."

Ichigo looked over his right side only to see a spirit with glasses next him. "Hey! How long have you been there?" Ichigo tried to swing his arms at the spirit trying to make it go away. "Take a hike. Damn pest."

Karin put her bowl down again and sighed. "I can't believe this," Karin said as she faced Ichigo. "Poor Ichigo. Dad or ghost, it's always something."

"I think Ichigo and Toushirou are kinda lucky to be able to see ghosts," Yuzu said. "I sort of sense their presence, but that's just it."

Karin glanced back at Yuzu. "I don't see what the big deal is with ghosts. I don't even believe in them."

Yuzu was surprised at what Karin said. "Karin, I don't get how you could say that. I thought you could see them too."

Karin faced Yuzu with a plain face. "I'm in permanent denial," Karin said blankly. "Just seeing them doesn't make me believe in them."

Yuzu was upset that Karin didn't believe in ghosts like she did. And the spirit with glasses heard the whole conversation. "Wow, that's cold."

"Like my dinner…," Ichigo started to say, but he suddenly got a kick in his ankles and lost his balance.

"You dropped you guard again!" Isshin yelled as he put his own son in a head lock with his leg. But Ichigo quickly threw his father off his back and the two of them punched each other. But Isshin only punched Ichigo in the cheek while Ichigo punched his father right in the face.

"Got ya," Isshin mumbled as he fell to the floor. "No charge for the lesson."

"Forget dinner. I'm going to my room," and Ichigo headed to his room.

"Wait, Ichigo," Yuzu called out.

"Smooth move, dad," Karin said.

Isshin jumped up onto his feet. "What did I do?" Isshin whined.

Ichigo walked up to his room and opened the door to see Toushirou already in bed. Ichigo quietly put his bag on a chair and laid down on his bed thinking to himself. "There's been more spirits lately; I wonder what's going on."

The next morning

Ichigo and Toushirou walked in to the living room where Yuzu and Karin were listening to the News.

"Hey," Ichigo said as he came in to the room.

"Good morning you two," Yuzu greeted them.

"Morning," Ichigo replied. "Where's dad?"

"Early meeting," Karin said as Ichigo and Toushirou took a toast from the toaster. "Said he'd be late tonight, too."

"Again, huh?" Ichigo said as he put the toast into his mouth.

"He seems to be working a lot lately," Toushirou said biting into his piece of toast. "I wonder what's wrong."

Ichigo looked over at the T.V. The news was showing a place where an explosion had happened. "That's near here."

As usual, Ichigo and Toushirou headed to the spirit girl's death place with fresh flowers before going to school.

But when they got there, the spirit girl was nowhere to be seen.

"She's usually here when we come," Toushirou was starting to think the spirit could've pasted on.

"Yeah," Ichigo said looking around. "Hello!" Ichigo hoped the girl would hear him.

"Huh?" Ichigo then turned his attention to something else.

"What's wrong?" Toushirou asked.

"Did you hear that?" Ichigo replied.

"Hear what?" Toushirou was curious. What did Ichigo hear?

"There was a howling sound," Ichigo answered.

"Howling?" Toushirou stopped for a moment to listen.

Suddenly there was an echoing sound, a loud howling sound.

"Now I hear it," Toushirou said and the two ran towards the direction where the howl came from. As they got closer and the howl got louder, the two suddenly heard a loud explosion and then they saw smoke. People started to run away from the explosion, but Ichigo and Toushirou kept going forward. The smoke cleared, and then they saw it. A huge strange creature with a white mask and a hole in its chest. Ichigo and Toushirou were shocked at the strange creature's appearance.

"Help me!"

Ichigo and Toushirou realized whose voice that belonged to and they looked to see the spirit girl running toward them.

"Hurry! This way!" Ichigo called to the girl, as soon as the girl was next to them, all three of them started running away from the creature.

"What is that thing?" the spirit girl asked.

"I don't know," Ichigo replied.

"Um, how about we save the questions until after we get away from that thing," Toushirou said.

"Right," Ichigo replied.

Toushirou, Ichigo and the spirit girl ran as fast as they could, but it seemed that the creature was faster. The spirit girl then tripped over her feet and fell.

"Ichigo!" Toushirou yelled out getting Ichigo's attention.

Ichigo quickly turned around and saw that the spirit girl fell down, he and Toushirou quickly ran up to her.

"Come on! We gotta move!" Ichigo said as he and Toushirou helped her up.

Toushirou turned around and saw the giant creature coming closer. "Ichigo! It's coming!"

Ichigo jerked his head up and looked at the creature. As the two brothers watched as it got closer and closer, they didn't seem to notice a red and black butterfly flying past them. But they did notice something. A female with black hair that had a stray bang between her eyes and she wore a black hakama with a sword on the left side of her waist. She sliced the creature across its mouth with her sword. She landed in front of Toushirou and Ichigo, then jumped at the creature again and cut it right down the middle. After that, the creature dissolved and disappeared. The girl then sheathed her sword and glanced back at the two brothers and then walked away.

"Hey, wait," Ichigo said trying to question her, but he was stopped by the people who were gathering around.

Toushirou looked back at the scene where the strange event took place then to Ichigo. "What do you think that was all about?" Toushirou asked.

"I don't know," Ichigo replied. "But I have a bad feeling about this."

Later that night

Ichigo and Toushirou were in their room. Toushirou was in his bed sound asleep. Ichigo was also in his bed, but he was wide awake and thinking about the strange events that happened earlier. He still had his school uniform on.

"Who was that girl? I can't make sense of what happened today," Ichigo thought to himself. Ichigo turned his head to face Toushirou. "He's never shown any sign of wanting to get his memory back." Ichigo then turned his attention back to the events that had happened earlier.

Suddenly, Ichigo noticed a black and red butterfly fly into his room through the open window. Then someone else came into his room out of nowhere. Ichigo realized that it was the same girl he saw in town today.

Ichigo sat up and looked at the girl. "What in the world are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, but she didn't seem to hear him.

She then put her hand on the hilt of her sword as if she was going to draw it.

At the sight of this, Ichigo backed up against the wall. "Put that thing away! You're not slicing me up!" Ichigo yelled to the girl, but still didn't react to Ichigo.

The girl stood on the floor and looked around. She seemed to be looking for something. "It's getting closer," the girl thought to herself. "I feel it."

Ichigo thought she was crazy, she seemed to be talking to herself. Ichigo couldn't stand it, so he quickly got up and kicked the girl on her back. "Who are you and what do you want?!" Ichigo exclaimed as the girl fell down with a crash. The noise in the room had woken Toushirou out of his sleep and he quickly got out of his bed to turn on the light. Toushirou saw the strange girl from today on the floor and Ichigo pointing his finger at her.

"If you think you're a robber, you're not a very good one," Ichigo exclaimed. "For starters you shouldn't talk to yourself."

Toushirou quickly walked up to Ichigo. "Ichigo, what's going on?"

Ichigo was about to answer when the girl started to talk. "You…kicked me, but I can't be seen by normal humans," the girl said. "Are you saying you can see me?"

"Well, my little brother here can see you too," Ichigo replied, "and since that was my foot I just planted on your back, you tell me."

The girl got back onto her feet and looked at Ichigo and Toushirou. "You were the two that I saw in town earlier," she said. "I remember."

"Gee, nothing gets by you," Ichigo commented.

"How strange, you two look normal," the girl said. "But you must be defective in someway."

"Defective?!" Ichigo yelled in anger. "I'll show you defective!" Ichigo tried to kick the girl, but she was able to evade by jumping onto Ichigo's head and knocked him down.

Ichigo quickly turned around to face the strange girl. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"You really want to know?" She asked back. "Then I'll tell you, I'm a soul reaper."

After a few moments, the soul reaper told her side of the story.

"Alright, so let me get this straight," Ichigo said as the three were sitting at a small table in his room. "You're something called a soul reaper."

"That's right," the soul reaper replied.

"And you're saying that you were sent here on a mission by something called the Soul Society."

"Yes."

"To take care of demons like the one we saw in town earlier."

"Yup."

"Which was after that girl's soul."

"That's right."

"That sounds all true to me," Ichigo said, but Ichigo wasn't going to believe in something like that so easily. "ALONG WITH FLYING PIGS AND THE TOOTH FAIRY!" Ichigo shouted as he flipped the small table over.

"How dare you," the soul reaper said. "Why wouldn't you believe in soul reapers when you just admitted that the both of you see spirits?"

Ichigo walked up to the soul reaper. "We can see spirits, but we've never heard or seen soul reapers before, and your story is just too incredible," Ichigo replied. "I don't believe in anything I can't see."

"Well, you see me, don't you?" she said as she stood up.

"She does have a point," Toushirou said to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at his little brother, then back to the soul reaper. "Well, I do agree with the fact that you're not human, but you'll need more than your story to make me believe in what you're saying," Ichigo said as he put his hand on the soul reaper's head. "Why don't you go and play your soul reaper game somewhere else. OK little brat, run along now."

This angered the soul reaper, she just couldn't take people calling her a little brat. "I'm a brat, am I? Bakudo #1, Sai!"

Ichigo's arms suddenly got locked behind his back and he fell down on the floor.

Toushirou quickly ran up to Ichigo. "Ichigo!"

"What did you do to me?" Ichigo asked. "I can't move!"

"I used what's called a kido on you," she explained. "It's a high level incantation only soul reapers can do. It's useless to try and struggle; you're just wasting your energy. I may look young to you. But I've lived nearly ten of your life times. I'd kill you right now for your insults if it were not against my orders. So you, be grateful."

Ichigo gave the soul reaper an angry glare. "You got the nerve?"

"And now," the soul reaper drew her sword. Ichigo and Toushirou thought that she was going to kill them and quickly shut their eyes and braced for the attack. But it never came, when they opened their eyes, they saw the same ghost with glasses from yesterday. The soul reaper had the hilt of her sword against the ghost's forehead, after awhile the ghost disappeared.

"What was that?" Toushirou asked.

"What did you do to him?" Ichigo asked.

The soul reaper then sheathed her sword and turned her attention back to Toushirou and Ichigo. "I sent his spirit to the Soul Society, it's one of the main jobs of a soul reaper. People here call it passing on. Now I will tell you why I'm here," the soul reaper started as she reached into her black hakama and pulled out a sketchbook and turned to a page. "There are two types of spirits in this world." She then showed Ichigo some pictures that looked like it was drawn by a five year old.

"The first kind are normal spirits that are called wholes, these are the ghosts that you two usually see," the soul reaper continued to explain. "The second kinds are evil spirits that are called hollows. They attack people, living or dead, so they can devour their souls. Now, any questions before I continue?"

"Yeah," Ichigo spoke up, "why does your drawing suck so bad?"

The next thing Ichigo knew, the soul reaper had drawn a mustache on him with a black marker.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled in anger. "You're going to pay for this!"

Toushirou couldn't help but give out a little giggle in amusement. It was really funny that the soul reaper had drawn a mustache on Ichigo's face.

"It's not funny!" Ichigo yelled at his brother.

"Now," the soul reaper interrupted. "Shall we continue the lesson? There are two main jobs for soul reapers. The first is to lead wholes to the Soul Society through konso as I just did to that soul earlier. The second is to take care of hollows where ever we find them."

Toushirou held up his hand wanting to ask the soul reaper something. The soul reaper saw this, "question?"

"Yes. You said that hollows attack humans too eat their souls. Why do they do that?" Toushirou asked.

"That I don't know," the soul reaper replied. "We have yet to figure out what drives the hollows to do the things they do."

Elsewhere

"I can smell him…no, there are two of them. Two tasty souls, their close…along with a smell of a soul reaper."

"GRRRRR!"

Toushirou and Ichigo suddenly heard a loud howling sound outside. "What was that?!" Ichigo asked.

"One thing we do know, there is still another hollow out there," the soul reaper replied.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ichigo asked. "Go out there and killed it."

The soul reaper looked down. "I would, but I can't seem to sense it anywhere," the soul reaper explained. "I usually have no problem detecting hollows, but here it's like my senses are being jammed by something powerful…," but she was interrupted by Toushirou.

"No, my brother means that there's something howling outside and it's big," Toushirou said. "It must be a hollow."

"You two hear something howling?" she asked.

"GRRRRR!"

The soul reaper's eyes widened. "Now I hear it," she said as she stood up. "That is indeed a hollow."

"That's what we've been trying to tell you," Ichigo said. Suddenly there was a loud crash sound and a scream coming from downstairs. "That's Yuzu!"

The soul reaper quickly ran out the door.

"Wait!" Ichigo called. "Untie me!" Ichigo tried to stand up, but quickly fell down.

"Ichigo!" Toushirou grabbed onto Ichigo's arm.

"Toushirou," Ichigo said. "Help me get up, I have to get down there and help Yuzu."

"I-I-Ichigo," said a weak voice.

Toushirou and Ichigo turn around to see Yuzu lying on the floor in front of their room.

"I-I-Ichigo, T-T-Toushirou, you've got to help her," then Yuzu fell unconscious. Suddenly there was another scream, this time it was Karin. The soul reaper quickly ran downstairs.

"Ugh, I got to break free," and Ichigo started struggling to get up. Toushirou started to pull Ichigo up by his arm.

The soul reaper ran downstairs only to see a huge hole on the house and a large hollow holding Karin in it's hand. She quickly drew her sword, but suddenly Ichigo fell down the stairs onto the floor. Toushirou quickly ran down the stairs after Ichigo.

The soul reaper turned her attention to them. "Stay out of this!" she yelled at them.

"No way," Ichigo refused as he struggled to stand up.

"How can he stand up when he's under my spell?" The soul reaper was impressed by Ichigo's determination.

Despite the fact that Ichigo has his arms locked behind his back, he stepped up ready to fight the hollow.

"Fools! You'll only get in the way!" the soul reaper said to Ichigo.

"Ahhhhhh!" Karin screamed in pain.

"Karin!" Ichigo called out as he struggled again to get out of the binding spell.

"Stop! The kido is too strong for a human to break!" the soul reaper warned Ichigo. Then Toushirou grabbed onto Ichigo's arms and started pulling them apart trying to help Ichigo out of the spell. "No stop!"

But suddenly there was a surge of energy; the soul reaper could see what was happening. "What? Their breaking the kido together. But that's impossible. Who are these two?" the soul reaper thought to herself as she watched the kido brake in front of her eyes.

Ichigo quickly grabbed a chair that was lying on the ground and ran up to the hollow trying to hit it with the chair, but the hollow knocked him away.

"Oh-no!" Toushirou quickly ran up to Ichigo.

"Wait! It's too dangerous!" the soul reaper tried to stop Toushirou.

"Karin," Ichigo murmured as he stood up. The hollow looked down at Ichigo and Toushirou. "Ah, I finally found you," it spoke as it reached for them.

"Toushirou! Get back!" Ichigo yelled as he pushed Toushirou out of the way of the hollow's grabbing hand. Ichigo was able to dodge the attack after he pushed Toushirou aside. The hollow suddenly yelled out in pain, Toushirou and Ichigo looked up to see that the soul reaper had sliced the hollow's arm with her sword. The hollow let Karin go and Ichigo quickly caught her. The hollow then disappeared.

"Karin!" Ichigo said as he held his unconscious sister.

Toushirou ran up to Ichigo and kneeled down next to him. "Is she…?"

"Don't worry. She'll be alright," the soul reaper said. "The hollow left without eating any of your sister's souls."

"You sure?" Ichigo asked.

"Positive. The hollow was looking for a certain kind of soul to eat, one with a higher level of spiritual pressure called reiatsu," the soul reaper explained. "In fact, the hollow in town earlier was hungry for that soul too, not the girl's."

"Why's that?" Toushirou asked.

"For some reason, most of the reiatsu that you and Ichigo have was hidden deep inside of you both, until now," the soul reaper said, "when you needed it to save your sisters, that's why I didn't sense anything unusual about you two when I got here."

"So you're saying that both me and Ichigo have high level reiatsu?" Toushirou asked.

"Yes," the soul reaper replied. "Your high level reiatsus also explains why the hollow haven't come after you two. When you and your brother made contact with that spirit girl, reiatsu started to pour out."

Ichigo looked up at the soul reaper. "You mean that the reason the hollow is attacking is because of all the reiatsu we have?" Ichigo asked the soul reaper.

"GRRRRR!"

"It's coming!" Toushirou yelled as the hollow appeared again.

"Get out of here!" the soul reaper yelled to them.

"No!" Ichigo said as he gave Toushirou his unconscious sister. "I refuse to let this thing eat my sisters' souls." Ichigo ran up to the hollow.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?" Toushirou called out.

"Coward!" Ichigo called the hollow. "You want a soul to eat, come and get it. Fight me one-on-one, you ugly bastard!"

"GRRRRR!" the hollow jumped towards Ichigo attempting to eat Ichigo's soul.

"Oh-no!" the soul reaper ran as fast as she could to protect Ichigo.

Toushirou and Ichigo's eyes widened as the hollow got closer. Suddenly there was the sound of blood spitting into the air. The soul reaper had taken the hollow's attack for Ichigo, but as a result, got a bad wound on her shoulder. The soul reaper was able to push the hollow then disappeared again. After that, the soul reaper fell to the ground.

"Soul Reaper!" Ichigo called out, concerned about her.

"Not good," Toushirou murmured.

"You…," the soul reaper started to say to Ichigo, "…are a fool. How could you have possibly thought that you were any match for a hollow? Did you really think that everything would be over if you just gave your soul to it. One soul won't satisfy that hollow forever. If you keep getting in the way, we'll all end up as that hollow's dinner."

The hollow continued to scream in pain from the wound it got from the soul reaper.

The soul reaper struggled to get up, but couldn't. Ichigo looked up at the hollow and saw it was recovering from the soul reaper's attack. The soul reaper crawled over to a telephone pole and leaned against it.

"I'm too injured to keep fighting," the soul reaper said weakly. "Do you want to save your family?"

Ichigo looked at the injured soul reaper. "Of course I do!" Ichigo replied. "If there's a way, tell me how."

The soul reaper held up here sword. "Both you and your brother have high level reiatsu. It will be only temporary, but…," the soul reaper pointed her sword towards Ichigo, "…one of you must become a soul reaper."

Ichigo was confused and surprised.

The soul reaper continued to explain. "You must take my zanpakto and stab it into the center of yourself so I can transfer my powers into one you, I'm not sure if you'll live or not. But if it doesn't work, it won't matter."

Toushirou could hear the whole conversation. "What? Become a soul reaper?"

"GRRRRR!" the hollow howled as it got ready to attack.

"I'll do it," Ichigo volunteered.

Toushirou was surprised. He knew that Ichigo was brave enough to take on bullies, but to stab himself with a sword was different.

"I-Ichigo?" Toushirou murmured concerned for his brother.

Ichigo looked back at Toushirou. "Don't worry. I'll be just fine," Ichigo told Toushirou, and then turned his attention to the soul reaper. "Now, give me that blade, Soul Reaper."

The hollow started walking towards them.

"You don't have to keep calling me Soul Reaper," she said. "My name is Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki."

The hollow had started running towards them. Ichigo held the blade part of Rukia's sword. "And my name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo then drove the blade into himself. Suddenly there was a huge flash of light. The attacking hollow suddenly had its left arm cut right off.

Toushirou's eyes widen, it wasn't that the hollow's arm was just cut off, it was who cut it. He looked at his brother, Ichigo who was now wearing a black hakama like Rukia's and holding a large sword.

Rukia was now wearing a white kimono and the blood she had was visible. "How is this even possible?!" Rukia thought to herself. "I meant to only give him half, but he's taken nearly all of it."

"This ends right now!" Ichigo said with a sound of anger in his voice.

"What kind of being is he? Rukia asked herself. "I have never seen a human with this much reiatsu. And I've never seen a soul reaper wield such a large zanpakto."

With his zanpakto, Ichigo ran towards the hollow. It tried to grab Ichigo, but Ichigo cut off one of it's legs before it could react.

Ichigo watched as the hollow fell over. "You'll pay for hurting my family you hollow scum," Ichigo said to it as he raised his zanpakto. "Feel the wrath of my blade!"

Ichigo brought down his sword on the hollow as hard as he could.

Rukia and Toushirou watched as the hollow dissolved and disappeared, but this time it wasn't coming back.

Ichigo Kurosaki: 15 Years Old

Hair Color: Orange

Eyes: Brown

Occupation: High School Student and…

SOUL REAPER


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: nothing is mine. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

**chapter 4**

Toshiro was surprised to say the least. Though he didn't show it. He never showed how he felt. Karin had almost been killed, yet she thought she was asleep the whole time! Yuzu kept going on about a truck hitting the house and no one waking up from it. Ichigo was still asleep after fighting that hollow, and Rukia was nowhere to be seen. He guessed she was going to be back though. Someone had to train Ichigo. Besides, he had taken her powers. He doubted she had any left. Wow. It felt so natural thinking about hollows, it was like he had known about them before. Why was it so familiar?

"Is something wrong, Toshiro?" Karin asked.

"How would no one wake up from a truck hitting the house? It doesn't make since." He decided to play along. It might of been that thing Rukia did with the smoke. Just then Ichigo came downstairs not even trying to hide anything.

"Hey Toshiro, do you know whats going on?" He asked.

"Don't you remember last night?" Toshiro didn't even bother to look at Ichigo.

"Well, ya. I thought you wouldn't seeing as no one else does."

"That truck sure left in a hurry though." Toshiro said, seeing Isshine coming up. Well, more feeling. He couldn't explain it.

"Oh no! You too?" Ichigo was starting to panic. Toshiro looked at Isshine.

"Its amazing that Toshiro was the only one who woke up from that, huh?" Karin asked.

"Even more so that no one was even scratched." Isshine added.

Ichigo and Toshiro were walking to there classes when someone bumped into them. Said woman fell on her rear.

"Oh, it's you. Hey Orihime." Ichigo said. Toshiro didn't react.

"What the hell, Ichigo? I knew Toshiro was cold but you? You don't even say 'Im sorry'?" Yelled Tatsuki. Tatsuki was a champion in karate and Orihime was her best friend, Tatsuki took care of her since her older brother Sora died three years ago.

"We got to get to class." Toshiro said.

"Hey, Ichigo. I heard a truck hit your house last night."

"Yeah, I guess thats what happened." Ichigo said. "Hey Toshiro, you saw it right? What did it look like?"

"Couldn't tell. It was too dark to see clearly." Toshiro was no idiot. He wasn't going to lead them on a false trail. He could also tell Ichigo's friends didn't like him. He couldn't tell why though. If he led them on a goose chase then that would give them _reason_ to hate him. Something he had no intention of giving. Then he felt something familiar.

"Hey, you're Ichigo, right?" Ichigo turned to see Rukia standing there," I'm Rukia. I'll be sitting beside you from now on."

"It's you? What are you doing here?" Ichigo yelled.

"You know her Ichigo?" Asked Mizurio.

"Of course not. We've never met before. Right Ichigo?" As Rukia said this she stuck out her hand to reveal a message. 'Make a scene and you're dead.' Ichigo froze in terror. She was threatening him?

"Hey Ichigo. Why are you so late? It's past lunch." Keigo suddenly said.

"Uh, it's nothing."

Later, at break, Ichigo and Toshiro were talking to Rukia, Ichigo wasn't following what Toshiro said though.

"I assume you're still here because Ichigo has your powers and you can't go back to the soul society." It was more of a statement.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said sweetly.

"Don't act like you don't. I remember it clearly." Toshiro said. Suddenly he sounded very authoritative.

"How? I erased your memory." Then she felt Toshiro's spiritual pressure. It was enormous! Even more so than Ichigo's! And it was suddenly freezing. What? Could that be him doing this? It was the middle of the summer, so how? It felt like a blizzard!

Ichigo was having similar thoughts. 'Why is it suddenly so cold? It's the middle of the summer! What is going on? It's like a blizzard is going on!'

At another part of the school, the girl Ichigo bumped eariler, Orihime, also reacted.

"Hey Tatsuki. Why is it suddenly so cold? It feals like a blizzard." She shivered. Snuggling for warmth.

"I agree, it is cold. But not like a blizzard Orihime." Tatsuki said.

_back with Ichigo and Toshiro_

" Toshiro! Calm down! You're freezing everything" Rukia said as the ground started to frost over.

"What?" Toshiro gasped, _he_ was doing this? He didn't even feel cold! Then again he never did though. Could he have powers like a soul reaper? Could it have something to do with his mysterious past?

"We'll have to talk about that later. For now lets keep to the matter at hand. Ichigo! You're brother was right when he said you have my power. At this point I can not return to the soul society. You will have to take my place until my power returns. You can't ignore this duty Ichigo. You have to be willing to risk even your own life for the spirits. You-"

"Time out," Ichigo said, making an X with his arms,"my monster fighting days are over! That was a one time deal!"

"But you did just fine yesterday." Rukia said.

"I only did that because my family was in danger. I won't go risking my life for people I don't even know!" He said as he started to walk away.

"I see. Then it looks like were going to have to do this the hard way!" She said, pulling on a black glove with a skull on it. Suddenly she jumped at Ichigo and pushed his soul right out of his body!

"Hey! Whats going on? What are you doing?" Ichigo yelled.

"Follow me." Rukia simply said.

Toshiro looked at Ichigo's body. Did she expect that to clean itself up? With a sigh, he hid Ichigo's body and went to follow Rukia.

"So, were are we going?" Ichigo asked.

"Be patient." Toshiro said.

"A hollow is going to attack the spirit of a boy that dwells in this park soon." Just as Rukia finished saying this, there was an explosion and a spider-like hollow chased a boy through the park. Ichigo couldn't let it kill him and started to go destroy the hollow.

"Hold it Ichigo. Just what are you doing?" Rukia said.

"What do you think? I'm going to help that boy." Ichigo said.

"But you don't even know him."

"You expect me to just sit by and watch him get eaten?"

"But you haven't committed to helping every spirit. A soul reaper has to treat all spirits as equals. You can't just help the ones right in front of you."

"SHUT UP AND HELP THE KID!" Toshiro was getting annoyed.

" You don't understand. If he helps this boy, he will have to commit to helping every spirit. He can't just focus on a select few."

" And you can't let one die because of that! You're job is to help _every_ spirit! Ichigo, help him!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Ichigo sliced the front legs off the spider-like hollow. The hollow fled, but Toshiro could still feel it nearby.

"So, have you made your choice, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Like hell I have. I'm not so noble a person I could risk my life for everyone. Is something wrong Toshiro?" Ichigo asked, noticing Toshiro was just looking at the ground.

Just then, the hollow returned and charged at Ichigo, only to run right into his blade and die.

"Rukia, you said that hollows are drawn to high spirit energy, right?" Toshiro said.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, my spiritual pressure leaked earlier, right? Is it possible that I attracted a few hollows?" Toshiro said.

"I don't think so."

"Hey kid, if you don't want to run into monsters like that again, you have to pass on." Ichigo said as tapped his head with the hilt of his sword. Immediately a pool of light surrounded the boy and he went through the ground. A black butterfly fluttered away.

Orihime was in her room studying for a test. What she didn't know was that there was a spirit outside watching her. When she closed the curtains, the spirit turned to go somewhere, but as soon as he turned, some hollows came and ganged up on him.

"Someone, help me. AAAAAAH." Suddenly, he found himself in a really dark place. It was like a dessert at night filled with those monsters. They surrounded him, and when they left, he himself turned into a hollow.

Ichigo and Toshiro were walking home with Rukia pestering them.

"You aren't going to leave until I agree are you?" Ichigo said.

"That's the plan." Just then there was the sound of a screeching tires.

"What was that?" Toshiro asked.

When they rounded the corner, the three were surprised to see Orihime laying on the road just as a red car drove away.

"Orihime! Did you just get hit by that car?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes! Uh, uh, I'm fine Ichigo really!" She said.

_You sure don't look it._ Toshiro thought, as he noticed a strange bruise on her leg.

"Oh, Rukia. How are you?" Orihime suddenly piped up.

"Who the hell are you?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia! Thats Orihime, she's in our class." Ichigo frantically whispered.

"Oh, Orihime! It's nice to meet you." Rukia said as she curtsied.

"You too, Rukia." She returned the curtsy. Her grey eyes betrayed how unsure she was.

"You've been shopping." Toshiro noted, finally taking his attention off her leg.

"Oh that's right. My sushi, spinach, and peanut butter survived too!" Orihime said, as she picked the stuff up.

_I'm not even going to guess._ Toshiro thought.

_What the hell does she intend to make with that?_ Ichigo thought.

"Orihime, do you want me to walk you home?" Ichigo asked nervously.

Orihime's eyes widened drastically, "Oh, no, you don't have to do that. Bye, Ichigo! Bye, Rukia!" As she finished she crossed the street. Making a point to look both ways.

_Did she even notice me? Even after I TALKED?_ Toshiro thought.

**Author notes: So this is the MY first chapter on this. PM me if you see anything different from the rest. I'd like to keep to ExorcistWihite's style for this one. Also Oridhime's ingredients weren't the ones in the show. I could never remember that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back. I really need people to tell me what they think. Constructive critisim, if you will.**

**Disclaimer: Plot belongs to ExorcistWhite. Can't enphasize that enough. Characters belong to Tite Kubo.**

Ichigo and Toshiro were walking home with Rukia on their heals. Toshiro however, couldn't get that bruise off his mind. It definitly wasn't a normal one. Could it have been a hollow? Was Orihime targeted? If so, why her? He didn't sense anything unusual with her. If intuition served, then the somewhat suffocating feelings he'd felt everytime Ichigo fought was high spirit energy, she didn't have it.

"So, that girl. Do you know her?" Rukia asked.

"Hmm? Oh, Orihime? Yeah, we're in the same class and see eachother in the halls, but I don't know her that well." Ichigo said.

"I see."

"Rukia, that bruise on her leg. Was that a hollow?" Toshiro suddenly asked. Confusing Ichigo in the process.

"Yes. Did she by chance have a family?" Rukia asked.

"Well, ya. Two years ago, there was a car accident and her older brother,Sora, died in it. I never would have gussed that the girl we saw crying that day was Orihime. I only figured that out recently. Why?" Ichigo asked.

"No reason. I'm going home."

"I thought you couldn't go back to soul society." Toshiro said.

"I can't."

"Then were are you staying?" This time it was Ichigo who asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Well, I guess not."

"Good bye then."

When Ichigo and Toshiro made it home, they were welcomed with Toshiro almost being kicked in the face. Toshiro sidestepped the attack and went on the offensive, landing three quick punches and a roundhouse kick.

"You're...really good...Toshiro." Isshine said from his spot on the ground.

"Whatever." Toshrio went up to his room.

"Hey Ichigo. Have you noticed Toshiro's been acting strange today." Yuzu asked.

"Well now that you mention it. He has been thinking a lot. I'll go ask him."

A few minutes later shows Ichigo studying for a test while Toshiro sleeps. Suddenly Toshiro starts to toss and the temperature drops considerably. Remembering what Rukia had said at break, Ichigo went to try to calm Toshiro down.

"Ichigo, whats going on?" Rukia suddenly opens the closet to reveal she had been in there the hole time.

"What were you doing in there?" Ichigo practically shouts.

"Not now. We got to calm Toshiro before he attracts a hollow!" She says. However she freezes in shock as she gets close to him.

_Impossible! It's as if a zanpakto is trying to communicate with him! But how? He's a human! Child! _ She thinks.

_**Were am I? I feel suffocated. It feels like lightning is striking the palm of my hand. Toshiro shields his eyes from the blizzard going on all around him. From what he COULD see, he was on an icy plain. Suddenly, a figure moves in the blizzard. What is it? He could see red eyes. Is it a hollow? No. He didn't feel threatened. In fact, he felt safe. The presence was comforting.**_

_** "Child..." It was SPEAKING to him? He couldn't tell for sure. The blizzard was too loud.**_

_** "Speak up! I can't hear you!" He says.**_

_** "My name is..." I can't hear it. He thinks.**_

_** "TOSHIRO! WAKE UP!" That was Ichigo's voice.**_

Toshiro woke up in a cold sweat. Looking around he saw the room was frosted over and Ichigo was looking worriedly at him. And was that Rukia over there?

"Are you alright, Toshrio?" Ichigo asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Just then he felt a hollow approaching and Rukia's phone started ringing.

"GET DOWN" she yells as she pushes Ichigo with the red glove. The weight of the hollow breaks Ichigo's bed while he gets out of his body which is caught by Toshiro.

Ichigo jumps at the hollow but the room is too small and he cuts the ceiling. He does however, hit the hollow.

"Too shallow!" Rukia exclaims.

Ichigo jumps back to try again, but just as he's about to go for the kill, part of the hollow's mask breaks to reveal a familiar face. While Ichigo and Toshiro are stunned, the hollow retreats.

"Let's go Ichigo!" Rukia says as she starts to leave.

"Wait." Toshiro says.

"What's wrong?"

"We got a look at that things face... and it was Orihime's dead brother!" Ichigo says. Rukia gasps as she takes this in.

"Ichigo, a word of advise. When dealing with a hollow, attack it from behind and kill it in one sweep. This will keep your damage to a minimum. It will also shield you from the hollows identity."

"Wait. I think I get it. You said hollows are fallen souls that have been here too long. Right? He's been dead for two years. That makes since." Toshiro says.

"...Exactly."

" But I don't get it. Why would Orihime's brother attack us?" Ichigo asked.

"Not us. Just you two. My guess is: there is a more powerful hollow that wants to consume your spirit energy. It's probably got other hollows under it's control and sent them to do it's dirty work. It knows were you live and sent Orihime's brother to attack you." Rukia said.

"And you expect me to kill him?" Ichigo grabbed Rukia's collar as he said this.

"You have no choice. If yo don't kill him, he'll wander forever. And he'll attack you _and_ you're brother again and again. Wait! You aren't the only ones he's after." She said.

"Who else is he after then."

"Orihime. His sister."

Tatsuki knocked on Orihime's door and had to wait just a second.

"Oh. Tatsuki. Hi." Orihime said.

"Hey Orihime. My mom wanted me to bring you this. I can't imagine what you eat if I don't bring you something."

"Come on in."

"So, you're saying it will go after Orihime? Why?" Ichigo asked as he jumped some rooftops carrying Rukia on his back.

"When a person becomes a hollow, they target the ones that had been closest to them. Brothers, sisters, even children." Rukia said.

"But why do they target them?"

" No one knows what drives a hollow to do the things they do. We just know that they will target those closest first. Remember that bruise on Orihime's leg? She said it was from being hit by a car, but I've seen bruises like that before. It came from a hollow."

"Are you saying that he's already attacked her once and is about to do it again?"

"So Rukia was walking HOME with ICHIGO?" Tatsuki was more than a little bit surprised.

" Yeah, but they didn't seem to be doing anything." Orihime said.

" Yeah but still, the least he could of done was offer to walk you home!" Tatsuki said.

"Huh, oh he did. I just turned him down."

" What? Why?"

"Uuuuh, be prepared champ! I'm going to beet you this time!" Orihime got all stary-eyed and started swinging her fists at random as she said this.

"Orihime, you're daydreaming again." Tatsuki sweat-dropped.

Just then the teddy bear on top of a shelf tore and fell for no apparent reason.

" Oh, Mr. Stuffie! You're hurt." Orihime said going to pick up the teddy bear. She gasped when she felt something wet on the rip.

" Blood? Is this blood?" Just as she finished asking something knocked the wind out of her and cut Tatsuki's shoulder.

"What? What's going on? Somethings here, but I don't see it!" Just as she came to this realization, she was pinned to the ground by something big. A hand print appearing beside her.

"Orihime! What? whats going on? What is this thing?" She asked.

"Tatsuki! Wait. Where did this chain come from?" Orihime, who had been cowering in a corner, started pulling on the chain in her chest as she said this. Then she crawled over to Tatsuki and knocked the attacker's hand off of her.

"Tatsuki! Tatsuki! Are you okay?" She asks as she puts her hand on her friend's arm.

"No! Get away from me!" Tatsuki yells as she flinches back.

"Tatsuki. It's me!"

"She can't hear you orihime. She can't even see us." The monster, wich she now seas as a giant snake like thing with hands and a white mask. Tatsuki then faints.

"Why not? W-Who are you?" She asks

" You don't recognize my voice? That makes me sad, Orihime. It makes very sad." It said as it raised it's hand to attack her. Orihime closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. When she didn't feel anything she opened them to see Ichigo in a black shikusho blocking the monsters hand with a HUGE sword!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked as he pushed the monster went back through the wall.

"Thanks for rescuing me Ichigo. What's going on?" She asked as the hollow retreated.

"Wait! how the hell can you see me?" Ichigo asked.

_"What are you doing? Only spirit beings can see soul reapers and hollows." _Rukia's voice echoed in his mind.

"But, that would mean-"

"Yes. Orihime is already dead!" The hollow returned and charged at Orihime. Ichigo tried to cut it off, but his sword bounced of it's tail and it grabbed Orihime's spirit chain and knocked Ichigo through the wall. He landed unconscious on the ground wile the hollow held Orihime at the hole in the wall.

"Oh, no." Rukia said as she ran to Ichigo.

"Ichigo! He's hurt. I have to help him. Let me gooo!" Orihime said as she started to struggle.

"Orihime, don't you recognize me?" The hollow really did sound sad.

"Sora? Is that you?"

Toshiro barrel rolled out of the way of another attack. '_Stay here', he said. 'You'll be safe', he said. Didn't think it through obviously. My lack of control must have attracted more than one._ Those were the thoughts that went through Toshiro's mind as he stared waaay up at a giant hollow. It was as tall as a tower with a long nose on it's mask. Unknown to Toshiro, there was another person in the area who saw it to. The hollow started charging a red energy strike that Toshiro knew he wouldn't be able to dodge. Toshiro somewhat panicked and the hollows feet froze, effectively tripping it. The hollow quickly shattered the ice however and proceeded to get up.

"Well, looks like you could use a little bit of help."

Toshiro glanced behind him to see a blonde man with a stripped hat and some get ta. He hid his has face behind a fan making only his shaded eyes visible.

**Author notes: bet you can't guess who Toshiro met. Sorry for not finishing the episode. My brothers ( I've got four of them) suddenly decided to take all the time on the computer and I might not be on for a few days. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Wow! I never expected so many people to like my work! Thanks for the reviews! Also, because I didn't specify before, Ichigo had taken Toshiro somewhere a good distance away from his housse hoping he wouldn't get attacked. The hollow homed in on his still-uncontrolled spirit energy.**

** Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. So do the characters.**

Toshiro didn't know what to think. This man was able to see the hollow and stay calm? Was he a soul reaper? Toshiro guessed there was more than one in the soul society, now that he thought of it. Rukia had said 'Only _a_ soul reaper could go to the soul society'.

"Pheww. A Menos Grande. You got quite the hollow." The man said.

Suddenly, the man jabbed Toshiro with his cain. He stumbled out of his body to find that, unlike Ichigo, his spirit form consisted of him wearing a green kimono that went down to his knees. There was no chain of fate, indicating one of two things. One: he was a potential soul reaper, or two: he was already dead and had been in the soul society at some point. For a fraction of a second, the man's eyes seemed to widen.

"Well, this is curious." He said.

"Whats going on? If you're a soul reeper, shouldn't you destroy that menos, as you called it?" Toshiro said icily.

"I'm just a humble shopkeeper, trying to help against the hollows." He said, still covering his face. Toshiro raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Well, alright. Wouldn't want that hollow firing that blast would we? Ururu."

"Y-yes sir." A timid-looking girl with a rocket launcher emerged from the store behind them.

As Toshrio watched the girl shoot the hollow, he allowed his mind to wander. That ice, was it really him? At first he shrugged it off as an affect of Ichigo's reiatsu and Rukia being paranoid. But now they were both at Orihime's apartment fighting Sora, so it couldn't be them. And this guy hid his emotions well, but Toshiro could detect sort of an explosive feal that he guessed was his reiatsu. The girl seemed to use weapons. If it was him, would he end up hurting people? Why had it never been a problem before? Could it have something to do with that dream? It honestly wasn't the first time he had it.

"Hey, you seem to be pondering a bit. Come on in. I might be able to give some tips."

_ Will he ever move that fan? And what does he mean 'might'? He definitly has authority. _Toshiro thought as his eyes narrowed. "All right."

-scene change-

Orihime and Sora had gone back into the room while Rukia shook Ichigo awake.

"Are you alright." Rukia asked.

"LIke you care. I'm fine." Blood was pooring down Ichigo's forehead.

"Good. Listen to me Ichigo. That hollow may have been her brother once, but now it's nothing but a monster. You have got to destroy it."

Inside the apartment, Orihime and Sora were talking.

"Are you really Sora?" Orihme's eyes shone with fear, fear for what her brother had become. It just wasn't possible! This had to be some sort of nightmare!

"Yes Orihime. Don't you recognize me?"

"You're lying. My brother was gentle. He would never do the things you've done!" She almost shouted this.

"Orihme, have you forgotten me? When I died, you begged me not to leave you. I was lonely. The only comfort I had was when you prayed for me. I watched you. But after a year had passed things changed, you befriended that girl you started to pray for me less and less. Then you went to high shool and stopped praying for me completely."

"Wait, Sora! You don't under-" Orihime started to plead but was cut off.

"Listen to me Orihime! If you have even a shred of love for me, you won't betray me again! Do exactly as I say. It won't take long. I shall devour this soul reaper!"

"You can't! Ichigo is my friend! You can't do this jsut because-" Again, she was interuppted.

"Shut up Orihime! I should kill you first for choosing this girl and Ichigo over honoring my memory! I'll kill you!" He then began trying to snap Orihime's head off.

"Oh no you won't!" Ichigo had gotten back up and was now stabbing Sora tail repeatedly. Sora dropped Orihime in favor of getting him off. When that happened he reached for Orihime again only to have Ichigo slice his hand off.

"Let me ask you something captain overbite. Do you know why big brothers are born first? There is a reason. They're born first to protect their little brothers and sisters! Not even a dead man has the right to say what you just did." Ichigo was seathing with anger at this.

Orihime couldn't believe what was going on. She knew Ichigo was strange, but she never would have guessed he fought dead monsters! How long had he been doing that? How long had Sora been like that? What was he going to do to him?

"You don't understand! I was fifteen when Orihime was born. I raised her after our parents abandoned us. She has been more like a daughter to me than a sister! Come with me Orihime, then we could be together forever!" Sora said. Just then Rukia slammed the door open and she had apparently heard the whole exchange.

"Don't listen to him Orihime. He's not you're brother anymore!" She said.

"Rukia. He's not?" Orihime was too confused to do anything.

Sora then noticed Orihime's hairpins and for some reason started banging his head on the wall.

"What the? Whats going on?" Ichigo asked. _What was it thinking? Shouldn't it be going after him? Wait a second, he gave her those hairpins! Could the sight be helping him resist?_

"This is impossible. The brother's soul is fighting for control. Apparently this one didn't become a hollow by choice." Rukia said.

"ORIHIME IS MINE!" The hollow said as it tried to go past Ichigo.

"Orihime, dosn't bleong to anyone!" Ichigo yelled as he countered. Sora then knocked him outside again only for Ichigo to jump up at him. Ichigo hesitated. This was Sora. Orihime's brother! What would happen if he died again?

"What are you waiting for? Finish him!" Shouted Rukia. Ichigo turned to look at her but Sora spat some kind of acid at him and caused him to drop his sword. He then hit Ichigo with his tail again and charged in to finishe him. Ichigo braced himself for death. He had failed. When he heard blood splatter but didn't feal pain he was confused. Had Rukia saved him again? Looking up, his confusion turned to shock at the sight. Orihime was bit in the shoulder while her arms were wrapped around Sora in a hug. She seemed to be crying.

"Sora, I'm sorry. I-I thought... I thought if I showed you... that you didn't need to worry about me... that I was happy... you could rest in peace. I never thought that... this would happen. That it would make you loney. I'm sorry... nii-sama." Orihime was shivering violently. As she finished saying this she fainted.

"Orihime." Sora hadn't thought of that. He had been so selfish hoping she would be more concerned about him then herself. And she was. She did all that for him! He COULDN'T hurt her! He began screaming as he fought the hollow. He had to free himself for Orihime!

"What's going on?!" Ichigo asked. This again?

"He's resisting. He's fighting the hollow for his sister's sake." Rukia said.

The mask shattered to reveal Sora's face. Ichigo could read a bunch of emotions in it. The most prominent one was concern.

"Orihime. I'm sorry." He said as he reached to check her vitals.

"Don't worry. The chain of fait has not been severed. I can heal her." Rukia said. She put her hand over Orihime's shoulder and a soft green glow appeared. Sora looked at the hairpins again.

"Those hairpins. They were a gift from you, wern't they Sora? She told me that once." Ichigo said at his look of surprise,"She said you gave them to her the day you died. That's why she wheres them every day." Ichigo looked away as he said that. He didn't want to see his pained expression. They had been on bad terms.

"What did I miss?"

Ichigo and Sora jumped. When did TOSHIRO get there?! Rukia, who had been to focused on Orihime to hear, started to test her nerves.

"Sora. You need to go. Before the hollow takes control again." Toshrio said as he grabbed Ichigo's sword.

"Yeah. I only have a little time. Please hurry." Sora said, casting another look at Orihime. Toshiro nodded and proceeded to walk foward.

"Wait! Toshiro, what are you doing?" Ichigo cut Toshiro off. Toshrio observed the look in Ichigo's eye. He only looked like that when a friend was in danger. He was trying to protect Sora.

"There is no choice Ichigo. He is a hollow now. He may be able to resist temporarily, but the hollow will take conrol again before long." Ichigo couldn't believe it! The look in Toshiro's eye had changed some reason. He couldn't read anything in that expression, and for a moment he actually believed Toshiro would attack him if necessary!

"He's right Ichigo. Once you become a hollow there is no turning back. It is for the best." Rukia said as she finished healing Orihime. She didn't make eye contact, Toshiro noted.

"But-"

"It's okay Ichigo. Purifying a hollow isn't the same as destroying it. You're cleansing it so it could go to the soul society. That is main job of a soul reaper. To make sure all spirits find their way." Rukia said, finally making eye contact. Ichigo could only nod and step out of the way. He wouldn't do it himself. Toshiro moved closer.

"Wait." _What now? _Orihime sat up with Rukia's help. " Sora, there is something I want to say. These hairpins. The day you died, we fought about them because... I didn't think they looked grown up enough for me. You left without a word. So I want to tell you what I should have said then. 'Have a good day...nii-sama.'" Orihime said.

"Thank you, Orihime." Sora said. Toshiro sent the sword through him and he smiled as he vanished. Orihime broke down crying in Rukia's arms as Toshrio gave the sword, he now knew to be a zanpakto thanks to Kiske, back to Ichigo.

A few minutes later, Orihime ran out of tears and now her curiosity was settling in.

"Ichigo, whats going on? What happened to Sora? How did yo do that? Can Toshiro do it? Can you do too Toshiro? How long have-" Orihime passed out as Rukia puffed that smoke on her. _Now she notices me, when I seem like the bad guy._

"Rukia! What did you do?" Ichigo asked as he stepped infront of Toshiro, noticing Rukia puff some weird smoke on Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Memory replacement. I wiped out the memory of tonights events and gave her a new one." Rukia said as she drug Tatsuki to a casual posistion in the apartment," Trouble is there is no way to predict what she will remember. So tomorrow we will find out she thinks happened tonight."

"Let's go home Ichigo. I'm still in my body, Dad will notice I'm gone." Toshiro said. Ichigo noticed he was still acting indifferent. What happened?

-scene change-

"I'm serious! A sumo wrestler came into my apartment with a bazooka! It blasted my wall." Orihime said as she moved her hands around to help with the explanation.

"That's ridiculous Orihime. If you're going to make stories make them believable." One of her friends deadpanned.

"It's true! Tatsuki was there too. Right Tatsuki?"

"Well, I remember something like that."

Toshrio, Rukia, and Ichigo sweat-dropped. That was the memory?

"Hey Rukia. You did that to my family the other day. Didn't you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes."

" Hey listen. I'm not so noble a person I could risk my life for complete strangers." Ichigo leaned on the rail, " But on the other hand, I can't stand around and watch people get hurt. So I'll help you with this business of yours. As a soul reaper."

"All right." Rukia smiled and if Kisuke, as he had introduced himself, hadn't asked Toshiro to come back today, Toshiro would have been glad. But what did Kiske want?

**Author notes: So Kisuke took an Interest in Toshiro. Next chapter will be kind of a filler to explain what happened to him in this chapter. Also I've noticed I've been getting less views for this chapter. Please give me advise! I can't go to my selfish and uninterested brothers! You girls out there understand right? Also Gin may make an appearance! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait. Brothers, what can I say? Also my mind has been swimming with other stories making it somewhat hard to focus.**

**Disclaimer: No original story. No camera equipment. No staff. Nope, I still don't own bleach. Sorry.**

"Hey! Ichigo! Where is Toshiro?" Rukia asked. School had just ended for the day and he was already gone when she looked. Needless to say she went to Ichigo about it. It had been three days since the attack on Orihime and he'd dissappeared quite often. It was errily similar to Captian Ichimaru's dissappearing habit.

"Hmm? Oh. He sometimes dissappears. He always comes back by the end of the day though." Ichigo said.

Toshiro hesitated. So he talks to Urahara again. What does he say? Looking around, he remembers the last time he stood here. Kisuske had Ururu destroy, no purify, a menos grande. Urahara had said that it was unusual for someone's soul form to be so different from there body, Though Toshiro suspected he had been hiding something. He had acted like he had mistooken Toshiro for someone else. Could there be a soul reaper that resembled him? Crossing his arms he focused on everything that was said the last time he had been there.

-Flashback-

Toshiro was sitting at a low desk. Ururu had just made him some green tea which he was grateful for, that really did help calm his nerves. Jinta, a red-headed, rebellious youth had been annoying him.

"So, why did you knock me out of my body? Ichigo is the soul reaper."

"Well, with that reiatsu of yours, it's easy to make a mistake." Kisuske said with mock shock... that fan was really annoying him.

"I doubt someone with as much experience as you have would make THAT big of a mistake." Toshiro said into his cup.

"What makes you think I have experience?" Fake. That innocence was fake.

"Anyone without it would have paniced and wouldn't know what a hollow was. Much less a Menos. I didn't even know that." Toshrio pointedly said as he sent a slight glare to Urahara...or the fan.

"Don't you trust me Shiro-chan? That hurts." Kisuske pouted. Again. Fake.

"It's Toshiro," He said through gritted teeth," and no. I don't"

"Get over it Kisuke." Said a feminine voice. Toshiro looked over to see a tan girl with purple hair in a high ponytail and golden eyes... without clothes.

"Put some clothes on." Said a beat red Toshiro as he hastily looked away.

"Awwww. Do I really need some bothersome clothes?" She whined. Had Toshiro been looking he would have seen a child in an adult body. Right before a black cat with the same eyes walked in front of Toshiro.

"A cat?" Toshiro looked at the girl, she wasn't there.

"Good evening." The CAT spoke! It's voice was very deep giving off the imression of a male. As Toshiro was recovering from his shock the cat dipped it's head and spoke again.

"My name is Yoruichi Shioin."

"Toshiro Kurosaki." He said with narrowed eyes. At this point he wouldn't be suprised if this cat was the girl that just vanished.

"Well Toshiro, I saw the whole battle. I must admit, I was surprised." Here her voice got distant as if she was talking more to herself." For a human to have such reiatsu, it's just not possible."

"Not to mention his spirit form is different from his human form. And he dosn't have a chain of fate." Kisuske added, also in that thoughtful voice. Toshiro was begining to wonder if they forgot he was there.

"Chain of fate?" Toshiro crossed his arms as he pondered this. He remembered seeing chains on every one of the ghosts he had helped. He had always wondered what it was. He had even asked one of the ghosts. Could it have something to do with them staying in the world of the living? Thinking about this caused him to vaguely remember something. A warning. 'Watch out for those who's time is about to run out.' He couldn't place a face or remember the voice, but he was positive it had something to do with this for some reason.

-End Flashback-

That settled it. He needed answers. Sure he could ask Rukia, but Urahara, founder of the department of research and development and former taichou of squad 12, undoubtably had far more answers. Plus he didn't want to worry her. Yoruichi had said that the stealth force was likely to notice him. Did he really want to see her again? Maybe he should play a round of soccer with Karin. Temperarily get his mind off things.

Inside the shop, Yoruichi was watching Toshiro closely.

"He really is just like him." She said as he walked away, barely even making a sound.

"Too much so." Kisuke agreed as he moved his fan. The cold reiatsu subsided as he seemed to make up his mind. He needed to be trained.

**Author notes: I know it's short, but it's a filler to explain Toshiro's actions. Please PM me if you don't understand. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update. I got savier writer's block. Also rediscovered an old game addiction of mine. As usual, nothing is mine.**

Toshiro was walking home with Karin after a round of soccer. Her friends respected his skills but was still afraid of him. Why? Yuzu was too naive to notice and Ichigo was commonly preocuppied so it was only Karin who helped him. Isshine was just to crazy to notice, and he's been gone a lot more latley. He looked up in time to see a bunch of kids running away. Could it be his silver hair? Maybe his torqoise eyes?

"I swear, those guys have no respect! I'm going to teach them a lesson, you go home Toshiro!" With that she was off chasing them. Toshiro shrugged and did as he was told. _Hmm, the more logical thing to do would be to work together. I really should be there._ He thought. As he neared an alley he felt that suffocating sensation again. A hollow! Toshiro didn't think, he acted. Toshiro ran to the source of the feeling in time to see the hollow push a steel beem down on Ichigo's giant friend Chad!

"Watch out!" He yelled as he entered the alley. Chad looked up and then headed his warning. He was one of the four people who respected Toshiro. Chad BLOCKED the beam so it wouldn't land on a caged bird! Then he felt something, a soul. It...was IN the bird!? What happened to it?

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were on the roof for lunch break. Toshiro was being unusually quiet.

"I can't believe that burn healed in one day. You can't even tell it was there to begin with." Ichigo was saying.

"Don't act so suprised. I got the highest grades in my kido class. Healing you was easy." Rukia said smuggly. Toshiro let out a soft gasp. Kido? Where had he heard that before?

"You were graded? Does that mean there is a school for soul reapers?" Ichigo asked.

"...Academy..." Toshiro shocked himself by saying this. It hurt his head to think about it too much though. Was there something keeping his memories from him? COULD he be dead? No. Rukia would have noticed. Ichigo and Rukia for there part were confused. Toshiro noticed she was now holding a juice box.

"How did you know Toshiro?" Rukia asked slowly. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Well look at you together again," said a new comer that Toshiro recognized as Mizurio.

"What are you talking about Mizurio?" Ichigo asked as he opened his juice box.

"You know if you keep hanging out together people are going to think you're an item." Mizurio said. It was all Toshiro could do not to do a spit take.

"Whatever. If I cared about what others thought I'd have died mine and Toshiro's hair black a long time ago. And given him colored contacts." Ichigo said as he opened his juice.

"So do I open it with this?" Rukia was looking at her straw in confusion.

"Hi Rukia." Mizurio said. Rukia looked up and stars suddenly appeared around her as she smiled.

"Hi, um, Mizurio right?"

"That's me. I'm Mizurio Kogima. I really like-"

"Picking up chicks. Ichigo slowly interrupted.

"What? Watch it Ichigo! You're going to permantly damage my reputation!" Mizurio shouted.

"Like I said Rukia, you better watch this one. He may look like a dork, but he's a real player." Ichigo said. Toshiro remembered Rukia mention living ten of thier lifetimes as he watched her mess with her straw. He looked down at his green tea. Hey Ichigo gave him headaches when he decided to complain.

"What's this?!" Yet another new voice he recognized as Keigo. When will Chad get here? Rukia needed to see the bird. "Rukia Kuchki, the hot transfer student, is here with you guys?! How did that happen?" Another headache was coming on.

"Ichigo picked her up. He's the one who brought her here." Mizurio said pointing to Ichigo.

"Whaaat?" Keigo grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and tears were streaming down his eyes." Good job Ichigo!" Here he turned to Rukia and saluted. " Hello, my name is Keigo Asano. If you ever feel anything feel free to ask me!" He said very quickly.

"Great! Can you help me open this?" Rukia asked in a sweet voice as she held out her juice. She was a death god, yet she couldn't do that?

"Of course you could-" as he leaned back he bumped Chad."Chad? What happened to you?"

"A still beem fell on my head. If it wasn't for Toshiro, some of my friends would be dead." He said as he put his bird down.

"What is your body made of? And what were you doing there Toshiro, were you hurt?" Ichigo sounded curious at first, but when he got to the part about Toshiro, he entered overprotective mode.

"No. I was passing by and saw it fall. All I did was warn him."

"After I got the beam off, Toshiro insistid I go to the hospital and escorted me to the nearest one. A motorcycle hit me and the driver was hurt bad." Chad picked up.

"Toshiro, were you hit? Let me see!" Ichigo started to try and check for injuries.

"No. I wasn't hit." Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief.

"So whats with the bird Chad?" Keigo asked, probably forgetting Rukia

"Someone," Chad paused and Toshiro heard Ichigo gasp and saw Rukia's eyes widen. "gave him to me."

"There you go again chad. Getting lazy and not telling us the whole story!" Keigo was practically yelling.

"Hello. My name is Shibata Yuichi. What's your name?" Toshiro started tuning that out in favor of Rukia's explanation.

"Don't worry. There is definitley something in that bird but it's not evil. It's probably just a lonely soul. You know, one that didn't have any friends while it was alive." Rukia said lowly. For whatever reason, Ichigo glanced at Toshiro.

"I noticed it last night. I think it was a hollow that pushed the beem down." He decided to say.

"A hollow? Then we should probably perform a konso tonight." Rukia said.

"Great. Just what I need: Another sleepless night." Ichigo decided to start complaining. "What were you doing over there anyway Toshiro?"

"Soccer practice with Karin. We've got a big game coming up."

"I see. What do we do about the hollow though? If it comes after the bird again..."

"Everyone will be in danger." Toshiro finished.

_ Their immediate worry is everyone else. Ichigo seems to finally be understanding the work of a shinigami. Toshiro understood it instantly. They will make great soul reapers._ Rukia thought as Ichigo finally helped with her straw.

"You know. I first met Chad when I was in the eighth grade. Toshiro had only caught up to Yuzu and Karin then. Because of my hair a lot of people had it out for me. I met Chad when Toshiro had got caught in one of my fights.

* * *

_flashback_

_ Ichigo was being beaten up by around ten people when Toshiro passed the alley. The bullies noticed Ichigo react to something and look back to see Toshiro staring in horror. Back then he always had an innocent expression and didn't fight. The gang knew this and started attacking him to hurt Ichigo. Ichigo jumped in the way of their attacks and shielded Toshiro with his body. When someone was about to drop a brick on him, another person was suddenly punched into a wall. Everyone turned to see a giant Mexican person standing without a fighting stance. The gang grabbed him while the leader kept punching him in the stomach._

_end flashback_

* * *

"Chad never fights back." Ichigo concluded.

"How unusual. This is good." Rukia said.

"Yeah."

* * *

"I'm home" Ichigo yelled as he walked in. Only for Yuzu to run passed yelling, "Out of my way, Ichigo!"

" Hey, what's going on Karin?" Ichigo stopped her in his hurry for answers.

"There was an accident! A lot of people were hurt!"

" What?!"

"It's true Ichigo. The clinic is overflowing!" Toshiro said as he ran by with a medical kit. Toshiro had decided to go home early while Ichigo stayed with his friends.

Ichigo slid past a door to peak in and see his dad yelling on the phone.

"Listen! Were out of beds. Tell the doctor I told you too and he'll get more!" He said before he slammed the phone down.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing. We've got a lot of work, so assume the feral position." Isshine yelled.

Ichigo was in a corner in the hallway for a whole two minutes before he heard a crash.

"We got another one!" He heard Yuzu say.

"Woah, this guy is as big as they come! Ichigo, get in here!" Isshine.

Ichigo entered to see Chad leaning heavily on Toshiro and Karin, with Yuzu not too far away! What happened? Toshiro gave Ichigo a look. Could it be the hollow from before that did this?

**Cliffie! You probably noticed I started using Japanese terms. My usual site isn't there anymore and a Japanese version was the best I could find. So from now on, it will use Japanese terms. Though my first language is English, Japanese is my favorite so this will be real fun!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay! Finally back on the computer! Sorry it took so long, things were rearranged for Christmas and I couldn't get to the computer. Don't kill me unless you want this to end. Till I get back into the swing of things updates will be periodic. Also, I CANT UPDATE WITHOUT KNOWING WHAT TO DO! No offence but "update soon" doesn't help.**

Toshiro looked at Karin. She was staring wide eyed at Shibaka-kun. Could she sense the soul too? Her reiatsu did appear to be considerably high. A few minutes later Chad was sitting down and Isshin was treating him. Toshiro could have imagined it, but he thought he saw a small amout of reiatsu being channeled into the medicine. Maybe he needed to rest. But first...

"Karin-chan, are you okay?"

"That bird. There is something wrong with it." She was sounding a little weak. What was going on?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there is something different. It's not an ordinary bird!" She said quietly. Apparently she didn't want to worry Ichigo-san who luckily had yet to notice anything amiss. If he was honest Toshiro himself was a little affected by it to. Should he tell someone? What if Karin-chan got dragged into it too because of noticing this? No. He wouldn't let that happen. Not because of him. Not like Momo-chan - wait what?

"I'm fine now." Chad said, cutting off Toshiro's thoughts. As he started to walk away he fell over, almost right on Toshiro.

"This is what I was telling you about." Ishiin said in one of his EXTREMELY rare serioius moments.

Toshiro was laying awake a few hours after the incident. It seemed every time he slept, he had that dream. His talk with Karin-chan was also bothering him. If she was able to tell, did that mean she had high reiatsu too? Would she be drug into the spirit world? Rukia-chan said Ichigo-san needed to perform a konso tonight, maybe that would pervent her from being any more involved?

Rustleing and the sound of a door snapped him out of his thoughts. Did Ishiin leave for another meeting? Just as he was about to check, his lack of sleep caught up to him.

"HE'S GONE!" The rather ubrupt shout served as his alarm clock, just when he wan't having that dream. Toshiro sat up grogilly, his hair falling in his eyes.

"Who's gone?" He yawned.

"Chad! He and the bird dissapeared! Stay here, I'm going to look for him!" Ichigo-san said as he dashed around the room. Judging by the footsteps at least, Rukia-chan was too. Toshiro yawned again and swept his hair back. He had to meet Urahara and Shioin. He'd better check on Karin-chan too. That fealing was getting worse and she wasn't able to withstand pain as well as he could.

"Alright. I'll ask Karin-chan to keep an eye on Yuzu-chan. I've got to meet someone else." He answered Ichigo-san's silent question.

"Make sure to get out of there if there is any sign of a hollow okay." Ichigo wasn't about to ruin Toshiro's time with friends. He had so few.

"Let's go Ichigo-kun." Rukia seemed to be getting imaptient.

"Alright." With that they dashed out the door.

Toshiro lightly knocked on the door of Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan's shared room. He was slightly concerned when Yuzu came out before Karin.

"Oh, Toshiro-kun. Karin-chan's sick today so you'll have to go to practice without her." Yuzu said as she went to the clinic.

"Yuzu-chan. Yashatora-sempai left in the middle of the night. Ichigo-san already left to look for him." Toshiro said, not even bothering to turn around. A gasp and hurried footsteps told him she heard him.

"Karin-chan, I'm coming in." With that he let himself in.

"Toshiro-kun. Do you feal it too?" She asked weakly.

"Yes. I assume you felt something else?"

"Mmm hmm. I... saw it's memories. I think it's because I'm more emotionally open than you guys. That boy saw his mother die! Toshiro, you need to help him pass on! You could track spirits right?" At first she sounded weak, but near the end she put more force into it.

"The best I could do is tell Ichigo-san. I promised him i wouldn't get near it though. The rumors surrounding it aren't pleasant." Toshiro's slow rate was the only indication that he was so unnerved by her declaration. _Would_ she get involved?

Ichigo was looking everywhere he could think of, but there was no sign of Chad or the bird.

"Ichigo-kun! We'll never find them like this! We need to try something else!." Rukia shouted behind him.

"Yeah, but Toshiro is the one who can track them. Maybe..." Ichigo trailed off thoughtfully then closed his eyes in concentration.

_Just now, Ichigo-kun said Toshiro-kun can track them. But, thats impossible._ Rukia thought this before noticing the spirit ribbons appearing around Ichigo What were these two? While Ichigo looked for Chad's ribbon, Rukia noticed something strange. One of the ribbons was an icy blue color.

"Found them." Ichigo exlaimed while grabbing a couple of ribbons. "Lets go!"

Rukia hesitated in a shocked silence for a moment, deciding to look into it later, she made to follow Ichigo when she felt a familiar chill. Why was he coming this way? Didn't he promise he'd avoid danger? Didn't he have somewhere to be?

Ichigo stopped in his tracks. He knew this feeling. TOSHIRO! What was he doing here?

"Ichigo-san, wait!" Toshiro came only slightly out of breath. It was as if he had sprinted all the way here.

"What is it Toshiro?" In his suprise, Ichigo forgot the honorifics.

"Look. I can't tell you how I know, but Shibaka-kun, he watched his mother die. I think the hollow thats chasing him may have been the person that did it. His reiatsu is low, so it wouldn't make since for a hollow to target him so dersperately unless it was family, somehow, I doubt that is it. Rukia-chan, could it be a vengeful spirit that hollified?" In his speach, Toshiro kept glancing to the side as if expecting something.

Rukia was once again shocked into silence. She had honestly never given it that much thought. A vengeful spirit would do something like this. But what about the part with the boy's mother? How would Toshiro know that?

"We'll talk about this later. Get to your friend Toshiro." Ichigo cut off her chain of thought.

"Right. Help him nee-san." Toshiro said before he went the other way.

Continuing their persuit on Chad, the two shinigami could only focus on one thing. How would he know that? In Ichigo's case, he couldn't get over Toshiro calling him 'nee-san'. He never did that anymore. It must have really been worrying him. All three people missed the silver haired man watching from the rooftops... and following Toshiro.

**Okay I'll stop here. This is where it gets really tricky with the changed plot, and it's been a while since my last update. Reviews will help me update quicker. Until then, saianara.**


	10. Chapter 10

**moon cutter**

** I can only attribute the lateness to one thing: Laziness. So yeah... on with the story.**

Ichigo was distracted. How would Toshiro know something like that? Would it put him in danger? He kept telling himself that he needed to focus on protecting Chad, but his mind kept wandering back to questions like these. He'd have to settle this quick.

"Rukia, could you go ahead and put me in soul form?" His voice betrayed his distraction, but he didn't criticize himself about it as a soft gasp told him Rukia was having the same problem.

"Yeah, sure. Remember the mission takes priority! We'll worry about Toshiro later!" She said as she pulled out her soul glove. She'd have to remember that. She was getting too comfortable with the humans. She chastised herself repeatedly as she knocked Ichigo out of his body.

It didn't take long for him to catch up to Chad who had the hollow right on top of him. Knowing Chad couldn't see him, he jumped over and slashed the hollow right in the face, but not deep enough. _Dammit! I've got to focus!_ Just as he was preparing another swing the hollow spoke.

"Wait, that scent! You know the heavenly guardian!" It screeched in a whistle like fashion. Glancing behind him, Ichigo made sure Chad was still running before he yelled, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Rather than answering however, the hollow lunged at Ichigo who was preparing to counter-slash, however in his disrtacted state he didn't notice the hollow faked him out at the last second and spat some slug things on him, which promptly detonated when the hollow whistled leaving a crater in the ground. He also didn't notice that Chad had left the bird somewhere and came back when heard the explosion, nor did he notice Rukia catching up and performing hado #33 and distracting the hallow. _Did Toshiro make it to safety? And what did he mean "The Heavenly Guardian"_

"Snap out of it Ichigo! We'll worry about Toshiro later!" Rukia yelled, bringing Ichigo back to attention.

"Hmm? Transfer student, what do you mean? Is Ichigo there?" Chad asked in his usual monotone voice. Good to know he was handling the invisible attack well. Dammit, focus! He needed answers!

"Two soul reapers and the Heavenly Guardian is nearby! This is my lucky day!" The hollow suddenly declared.

"What's the Heavenly Guardian?" Ichigo asked more than a little annoyed.

"You don't know? But the scent is rather strong on you so surely you must be close to him!" The hollow shrieked.

"What scent? What are you talking about?" He yelled, absentmindedly noticing Rukia's strange silece.

"The scent of winter of course! There is only one way it could appear at this time of year!"

"Ichigo stop him!" Rukia suddenly shouted. She sounded a little frantic. Ichigo instinctively reacted and finished off the hollow with a swift vertical strike and twisted midair to see what had scared Rukia... but there was nothing.

Toshiro was running to Urahara's place, but he couldn't help the feeling he was being followed. As a result he was constantly looking over his shoulder or at the rooftops where he _knew_ something was, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what or where. He hoped the experienced soul reapers he was approaching would help. He was only training to control his reiatsu, not fight. He didn't want to hurt his family. As he approached _Urahara Shoten _he felt the presence slow down until it disappeared all together. _Strange. If that was a hollow it would have only been more attracted. Though it didn't feel dangerous. However if it was a soul reaper it would likely be a captain with Urahara-sensei in the area, and I doubt I would be able to detect that. Perhaps it was more interested in Ichigo-kun, Shihoin-sensei said substitute soul reapers aren't supposed to exist. Is he in danger? _This is what Toshiro was thinking as he continued to his destination. _Did anyone else notice? Would Kuchiki-san get punished?_

"Urahara-sensei, I know you felt that. What do you think?" Toshiro asked as he entered the shop. He'd have to put the deal with Kuchiki-san aside for now and trust Ichigo-san.

"I've no idea what you're talking about Shiro-kun." Kisuske said knowingly with that annoying fan hiding his expression. Toshiro scowled.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about - and it's Kurosaki!"

Urahara put on an obviously fake confused expression. Realizing he knew and wasn't worried some of Toshiro's own worries eased. The man may be annoying, but he was always aware of his surroundings.

"Whatever, what are we going to do today?" Toshiro decided to ask instead.

"Ahh. I was thinking with you having such large reiatsu, learning kido would be beneficial to controlling it." Kisuske hid his smirk behind his fan. He wondered how fast Toshiro would catch on. The kid's already broken a few of Gin's records. Which brought him back to the uncanny resemblance, surely Gin wouldn't do that?

"I'll assume Shihoin-sensei will teach me then?" Urahara-sensei was a bit lazy with that part. It always fell to Shihoin, who seemed to enjoy angering him.

A few hours later, an exhausted Toshiro arrived at the Kurosaki household and unconsciously dodged a kick to the face. Performing a quick scan he learned from Shihoin -sensei, he found Yuzu-chan in the kitchen, Karin-chan still lying down in her room, Ichigo-kun and Kuchiki-san in his room, and Isshin-kun... was crying at the picture of Misaki-chan asking why his son was ignoring him. Continuing to ignore him, he went up to his room after asking Yuzu-chan if she needed help, and getting some water for Karin-chan.

"How'd it go?" He asked once he was comfortable on his bed.

"It was pretty easy once it stopped playing mind tricks." Ichigo said offhandedly.

"Mind tricks?" Toshiro tilted his head slightly, a habit he picked up from Yuzu-chan.

"Yeah, it said some pretty weird things. Rukia snapped me out of it though." Ichigo said, "How was you're visit with you're friend?" He asked, obviously trying to change the subject. Toshiro decided to humor him, he trusted Ichigo.

"It was okay. We talked for a little bit then I helped the team prepare for that game we have coming up. Will you be there?" Toshiro asked with such a hopeful voice Ichigo couldn't say no. Besides, it they won this game, they'ed be going to the championships. He just hoped Toshiro wasn't this "Heavenly Guardian", that hollow seemed to be eager to eat that.

**Okay. I'll need some feedback on how to improve this. Also, if I don't get ideas I wont be able to post, or it will take this long again. Maybe longer. So please review. Critics welcome!**


	11. Chapter 11

** Only one person gave me feedback. Thats kinda dissapointing. Like I said, no feedback, no update. Now onto the story. Also I'm giving up on Japanese since I completly mess up the honorable language. *sob***

** Moon Cutter 10**

"A festival? What do you mean?" Toshiro asked with wide eyes. He really didn't want to go out with his father.

"YES!" Isshine yelled for everyone to hear before going to the giant portrait and complaining about 'why their son dosn't look like he wants to spend time with him'. Toshiro deadpanned.

"I have plans." All the while wondering why he started complaining _before_ he answered.

Just then, Ichigo decided to come downstairs. Before Isshine noticed him, he gave Ichigo a glare that translated into 'he is in one of his moods, do not be seen.' Ichigo nodded and snuck back upstairs. Toshiro soon heard a window open.

"I know, why don't we bring everyone? It will be a family trip!" Isshin suddenly exclaimed.

"You just missed Ichigo and Yuzu left a while ago. Karin and I need to practice for the match tomorrow." Toshiro said boredly as he worked on the paperwork Isshin neglected. Honestly, it was so boring. Unfortunatly, it needed to be done, and Isshin wouldn't do it. Almost there. As he focused on this he failed to notice the pitiing stare Isshin gave.

"Hey, Toshiro! I called the guys, they're up for a little extra practice, you in?" Karin suddenly appeared sounding really excited, they'd probobly still be small time if not for Toshiro.

"Be there in five." Toshiro said as he signed another paper. Something about mental trauma from an abandoned hospital. Hmm, maybe he should tell Kuchiki. The conditions sound like a soul still holifing, and that's where the idiot Don Kononji was holding the festival tomorrow.

"Okay. See ya there!" She ran off, not even blinking at the kid doing his father's paperwork. Should he be worried?

" I GOT IT! WE COULD ALL GO TO THE MATCH!" Isshin suddenly yelled while pumping his fist enthusiastically. Oh no, that would be a nightmare!

"I'm not authorized for the rest of this so I'll meet Karin now gotta go bye!" Toshiro hurried out the door and sprinted to the soccer field leaving behind a dazed Isshin. It took longer than it probably should for Isshin to realize HE had to do his work.

**-Scene Change-**

Ichigo's morning had gone pretty well. Rukia hadn't detected any hollows and Toshiro had given him warning on his dad's mood, Rukia, of course didn't have a problem using the window. Now if only Toshiro didn't have to do his dad's work. Oh wait, there he went. Ichigo smiled, maybe he should visit Oriheme. Should he invite her to the match? He had to fight a blush when he realized how much like a date that was. Fortunately, Rukia was reading one of her manga and didn't notice. Suddenly, he recieved a text from Toshiro. 'A possible hollow?' Should he tell Rukia or continue his day off? Ah, he really couldn't let people suffer.

"Hey, Rukia."

"ICHIIIIIIIIGO!" Kiego suddenly tried to jump on Ichigo, he failed naturally. "How could you hang out with the hot transfer student without us?" He asked in his loud, overdramatic way. Rukia looked up from her book.

"Hm? Oh, hi Kiego!" She slipped into her schoolgirl act a little late. Ichigo was suprised no one noticed it was an act.

"Hey, Rukia." Mizurio, with his ever present smile and phone.

"Hmm." Monotonous Chad waved.

"Hey, Ichigo. Did you hear about the festival tomorrow?" Kiego asked in excitment.

"Ya, Dad was yelling about it. I'm not going." Ichigo said as he put his phone away. No point in letting them see Toshiro's message.

"Why not? Don Kononji is going to perform an exorcism." Mizurio said, his smile dissapearing in favor of confusion.

"Yeah and since you can see gohsts, you'll be able to understand it fully." Kiego added, just as confused.

"I've seen his exorcisms before and they don't work. Besides, Toshiro and Karin have a big game tomorrow. They'll make it to the championship if they win." Ichigo started with his usual scowl, but his face warmed up when he got to the game.

"Man, now I want to go to the game, but I also want to go to the festival still." Kiego mourned.

"Transfer student, are you okay?" Chad suddenly asked.

Ichigo looked behind him to see Rukia had returned to her manga and was now glaring at it. Yu Yu Hakusho. Ahh. Better get her away so she could explode then.

"Yeah, she just can't stand when something goes so far against what she knows." Ichigo waved them off. "Lets go Rukia, I want to watch them practice."

"All right Ichigo." She said, not bothering with her schoolgirl act. As they left they heard Kiego crying something about 'corrupting the cute girl'.

When they got out of earshot, Rukia exploded.

"How could humans come up with such wild ideas?! Honestly, in reality Hiei would have been sentenced to death at sokyoku hill! Don't even get me started about Kurama! And when someone dies, they can't be brought back to life! It's impossible to repair a chain of fate!" She continued ranting for a full five minutes before they arrived at the soccer field in time to see Toshiro score another seemingly easy point that he was so famous for.

"Honestly Rukia, they're just humans. How would they know about the soul society?" Ichigo said distractedly as they sat down to watch the match. He noticed Toshiro had gotten better again. Just then Toshiro noticed him and called for a break. As Karin was giving her team advice, Toshiro approached Ichigo.

"Did you get my message?" He asked before Ichigo could congratulate him. What had gotten into him lately?

"Yeah, what makes you think it's a hollow?" He noticed Rukia immediatly stiffen and pull out her soul phone.

"Reports in... Dad's... paperwork." Ichigo frowned. Toshiro still had trouble calling Isshin 'Dad'.

"What did the reports say?" Rukia interjected before Ichigo could say anything.

"They were talking about mental damage at an abandoned hospital. The one were the festival is going to take place. Apparently, at night, anguished groans could be heard anytime someone approaches it." Toshiro said in his emotionless demeanor. "I've looked into it, and there was a story about the managers son dieing before he could inherit ownership of the grounds. As a result, his brother did. Is it possible for a soul to be so obsessed with a place that they can do such things?"

"Yes it is. It's called an earthbound soul. When a person is obsessed with a place, their chain of fate latches onto it and they only come out when someone tresspasses onto their claimed land to scare them off." Rukia said, once again suprised at Toshiro's intellect.

"Hmm. Am I to assume it was a similar case with Sora?" Once more, Rukia flinched in suprise. He had GUESSED at the people bound souls?! Rukia was begining to wonder if he could already be finished with school if he wanted.

"What are you talking about? How would Sora connect to this?" Ichigo asked in confusion. Honestly, he felt so stupid when Toshiro figured these things out!

"My theary is that it is similar to earthbound sould. Sora was obssessed with Oriheme and thus didn't pass on. As if Orihime herself was his marked territory." Toshiro said.

"Oh, I get it. Basically anything they could be obsessed with. Alive or not could bind them." Ichigo said as the realization dawned on him, "How long ago did this soul die?"

"Around the time I was adopted. Which would lead to my next question. Would being bound delay the hollification as the chain of fate is connected to something? Probably extended for the object?"

Rukia again nodded in shock. Was he RELATED to Captain Ichimaru? That was all she could think of as he went back to the field to finish his practice.

**Well this is about my usual lienght. Sorry if it was supposed to be the King Fisher next. I've developed this kind of aversion to canon and can't remember half of it. Also explains my delay in updating. Also about Rukia's theory that he could already have finished school, he could have but he wanted to stay with Ichigo as he feels safe with him. Honestly, he finished the academy in a year! Probably intered late too and still had top marks. I imagine that is much harder than a regular human edjucation. And with the Yu Yu Hakusho reference, I just had to put that in there. Be honest, how many of you wonder how the soul society would react to spirit world? They directly clash! Again, I NEED FEADBACK! Okay, I'm ranting. Ja ne!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Moon Cutter 12**

Toshiro wouldn't admit it, but he was nervous. What if he made it to the finals and then was drug further into the soul society? How would the team fair without him? Maybe he should talk to Ichigo. Looking to the right, he saw Ichigo sleeping soundly, he shouldn't bother him. Maybe he should try to sleep. Then again, the dream had been getting more vivid and he was starting to hear some of what the dragon was saying. What if he woke Ichigo and Kuchiki with his tossing? Maybe he should meditate a little. Yeah, that sounded good. Expanding his senses, he found the Ishida boy, who was his self-proclaimed rival, was leaving his apartment and manipulating his reiatsu suspiciouly well. Urahara and Shiohin were doing something similar to him and flared their reiatsu mischieviously, Inoue and Yosatura were approaching Urahara, so his suspision was correct, they'd become spiritualy aware. Ichigo wouldn't like that. Realizing there was no use in staying awake, he tried to get a little sleep.

Ichigo snapped awake but he didn't know why. Catching movement, he looked over at Toshiro, thinking perhaps it was him, what he saw suprised him. A man with short, silver hair that seemed to have a purple tint. His complextion was almost as pale as Toshiro's, and he had a lanky frame. He was dressed in a white, long sleeved haori over a shinigami outfit. As he watched the man's eyes changed from sky blue to blood red as they narrowed into slits and zeroed in on him as his expression changed from one of concern to a fox like one. Just as quickly, he vanished from sight leaving an icy rag on a lightly panting Toshiro. Ichigo was very confused. Was that man related to Toshiro? He was a shinigami though. Would that mean Toshiro was one? No. It was just a resemblence. It didn't mean anything. Looking at the clock, he realized it was four in the morning. Great, he'd just be woken up for the game if he tried to go back to sleep, and Rukia had said if the soul had dissapeared before the excorcism, it would cause suspicsion, so he couldn't deal with that. Though, what if that soul reaper had? What was he doing with Toshiro? Speaking of Toshiro, he better wake him up. It seemed he was having another nightmare. Ichigo sighed. He hadn't told anyone, but lately he'd noticed Toshiro's nightmares were becoming more common and aggressive. He wondered if it was something to do with his amnesia. Ichigo got out of bed as he neared he stopped.

"Who?' Toshiro muttered in his sleep. What was he dreaming about? Hearing a quiet slide, he looked at the closet to see Rukia had cracked it open and was watching.

"Is his reiatsu leaking again?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. We need to wake him before he attracts a hollow." She said. She seemed a little distracted. Toshiro must really be confusing her. He was trying to decide wether to tell her what he saw as she gently shook Toshiro awake. Lately, he'd been lashing out if Ichigo tried, he guessed he was just too ruff. Ultimately, he decided against telling her. He doubted it was bad if the man was a shinigami, and he was acting as if he shouldn't be there, similar to how Toshiro suspected Rukia was.

A few hours later.

It was time for the big game, and Ichigo was excited. His younger brother AND sister were about to play for a posistion in the championships! Toshiro seemed conflicted though, he wondered why.

In the team prep, Karin was pumping everyone up, but Toshiro was standing off to the side. After the encouragement, while everyone was preparing, Karin approached Toshiro.

"Is something wrong Tosh?" She asked casually, well aware how Toshiro didn't like pitty.

"It's nothing." Karin frowned. Recently, Toshiro had been so closed off, she was worried, and not just her. Yuzu may have played oblivious, but she couldn't get things past her twin, she was worried to. Ichigo's feelings were a no brainer, but she suspected he was the only one Toshiro would tell. Lately, the two of them had been leaving at random times and coming back exhausted. Whatever Toshiro was up to, Ichigo was in on it, and she suspected he'd just evade her attempts on finding out what it was.

"If you're worried how you'll be treated in the championships, we can decline the offer. I'm worried it'll get to everyone's head anyway." She said instead, well aware Toshiro had gotten the hidden meaning. It'd get past Ichigo, but not Toshiro.

"... There is a lot going on right now. I might have to leave." Toshiro said. Wait. Was he getting close to finding his family?!

"I understand. Highscool can't be easy." She said. Toshiro's lip twitched, apparently he was amused at something. Then he gave a grateful smile that had become so rare, and she was glad it was directed to her. She always felt great when she could help her brother.

"Thank you. It's highly possible, but I might not."

-IamnotgoodattypingsportssoIwillskipit-

After the match, Toshiro had felt relieved. Karin knew something was up, but wasn't prying, the team had got a big head so Karin had point blank refused to go to finals sayin 'we play for fun, and the official competition is already getting to everyone but Toshiro'. Though she looked a little sick, he had noticed, and when she was congratulating him, Yuzu had too. Why, was it his cold reiatsu? If he moved away, would it protect them from him? Perhaps, full time training with Urahara would help. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice the class either congratulating him or glaring at him. He also didn't notice he had slipped up on his test and got every answer right, he was trying to get at least one wrong so he could stay with Ichigo. He also didn't notice the reaction that got from Ishida, doubled his efforts in his test. He did however, notice Kuchiki was absent. Expanding his senses, he found her at Urahara's shop, apparently getting a new gigai. Then he started paying more attention to his class. Inoue had finished her test and was now writing a letter to Sora. She mentioned His and Ichigo's roles in saving them, so she remembered. Chad, as Ichigo insist he call him, was also finished and now staring ahead, likely doing his own reflecting judging by the looks he kept sending around. Ishida was reading his book again, but his reiatsu gave Toshiro a message 'I know.' it seemed to say, so he must be one of those quincy Urahara talked about, judging by his hostility to Ichigo and Kuckiki. Oh well, it didn't concern him if Ichigo didn't do anything reckless. The excorsicm was tonight, and Ishiin had managed to drag them all in to it. He should focus on that, the real one that would come after. He heard a rumble of agreement in his head that had recently been becoming familiar. If only he could hear it's name.

**Ok. Just a short look into what people are fealing in response to the events of the story. Including with Gin, how many will put the situation together i wonder? Also I have a reviewer who wants me to keep the honorifics in the dialouge, who else wants me to? I will see about a poll, but last time I tried, it just didn't go up.**


	13. Chapter 13

moon cutter 13

...lets get to the story. Picking up where we left off.

Toshiro sighed. The voice in his head... was he going mental? He felt the presence in his mind stirring, so no then. What was going on? He was starting to feel restless, as if he had so much bottled up energy. What did Shioin say to do in a situation like this? Perhaps he should train until tonight. He'd left everyone a while ago, not to keen on all the applaus and glares... and accusations of cheating. Yeah, he should train.

"You wern't at school today." Looking up, he saw Ishida with his usual expression and light glinting off his glassess.

"My match was today." He said curtly.

"Ah. Then why aren't you still there?" He was kind of nosy, huh?

"You've seen how people react to me, quincy." He said frostily. Now to see his reaction...

"As I thought. Those Shinigami have involved you." He said with disdain as his eyes narrowed. Toshiro could also feel a spike in his reiatsu. "Thats just like them. Honorless."

"I happened to be there in the attack and have reserves of reiatsu. Kuchiki is merely trying to figure out why." Toshiro retorted, somewhat defensively. Honestly, she was making sure Ichigo _survived._ That deserved some respect. Ishida pushed up his glassess.

"So she hasn't figured it out. Figures they would ignore the obvious."

"What?" Toshiro didn't show it, but he was shocked. What was he talking about? Then he realized, Ishida was testing him in some way. His eyes narrowed.

"You know about Urahara and Shioin." He said.

"They are quite msicheivious. It's hard not to notice them." He said in a tone that matched Toshiro's own.

"Yet the gotei 13 hasn't. They really are quite formidable." Toshiro acknowledged," However, that is not what this about. What are they not telling me?" The sun reflected off Ishida's glassess again.

"The heavenly guardian." Just then, they felt some humans approaching, "We'll talk later." With that, he left, though Toshiro could feal him lingering to observe. No point in giving him any satisfaction. With that, he continued on his way. Distantly, he heard a rumble of approval. Too bad he couldn't understand it, he got the fealing that was an important part of whatever it was. Perhaps Urahara would have answers. Though dealing with his 'cluelessness' would be annoying. Kuchiki perhaps? No. She had enough on her plate, dealing with Ichigo. Toshiro frowned. Lately Ichigo, his brother, had been putting himself in danger without a second thought in order to protect them all, and what did he do? Criticize and run. Some brother he was. How could he repay the favor though? He was just one person. As he was pondering, he just barely, with a little help from the voice in his head, (No he was not mental) noticed the quickly approaching car in time. Jumping back just as the car skidded to a halt (When had he got to the road?) he observed the situation and ran a quick scan of the area. The most spiritually aware person was in the car. Correction, limo. Great.

"Hey! Those were pretty good reflexes there kid! Why were you in the road in the first place? Don't you know thats dangerous?" Came the overdramatic voice of the afroed Don Kononji.

"I assume you're here to prepare the excorcism." Toshiro stated rather than answering. Kononji froze. What was with this kid? He was kind of creepy.

"Yeah, just getting ready to set up the equipment! Bwahahahaha!" He stated very enthusiastically, adding his signature pose in the end.

"What do you intend to do about the ghost behind you?" Toshiro asked after a while. Kononji froze again. This kid could see ghosts? Maybe he could make him a pupil...

"Oh him. He is going to pass on by himself. See? There is no hole in his chest or chains binding him to Earth." He said rather dumbly, to someone who was informed anyway. Though he honestly believed he was doing good... he was going to unleash a hollow. Perhaps this was how he could help Ichigo.

"Hey, are you going to watch the exorcism? It does bring hope to the children, don't you think?" Kononji suddenly asked.

"My father is making me, though I'm not a fan." Toshiro said, still in his deadpan. It took all of Kononji's, and his guard's, willpower not to facefault at that. WHAT WAS WITH THIS KID?! Then they realized something. He had hesitated in saying father... poor kid.

"How are you sure the ghosts pass on this way?" Toshiro asked skepticaly.

"Ano... They don't come back." Kononji said thoughtfully.

Ichigo yawned. He was finally away from the crowd. Now he needed to find Toshiro. Ichigo knew he was uncomfortable around poeple, so he was probably at his favorite spot again. Rukia had left to who knows where after the game ended. Though something had been bothering him lately. Karin and Yuzu seemed to be getting very thin, and Toshiro appeared to be convinced it was because of him. How was that possible? He needed to talk to him. As he approached the hill above the river, he noticed Toshiro leaning against the rail, just looking at the sky. He seemed to be deep in thought. Maybe another time.

"What is it Ichigo?" Toshiro asked without turning around. How did he know it was him?

"Just wondering if you were okay. The festival is in just an hour, and I know how you are with crouds. Just after the big match too." Ichigo said as he approached the rail. "Hey, why do you like looking at the sky?"

"Just the sunset. It makes me feel... close... to my past. I could honestly hear voices that sound familiar when I do." Toshiro said softly. It must really hurt. Especially for a geanius like Toshiro.

"Were you here the whole time? I couldn't find you." Ichigo asked. He knew better than to just mention Toshiro's fears.

"I talked to Ishida to catch up with the class we missed-" Ichigo snorted, like he needed that," ... and ran into Kononji on my way here. He intends to mess with the chain of fate." Toshiro finished when he saw Ichigo was done.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo shouted in suprise, "Will it holify?"

"Probably. I asked around and after his excorcisms, there is almost always a carnage." Ichigo did a double take. Since when did Toshiro have a web of contacts?

"We should tell Rukia, see if there is anything we could do." Ichigo said thoughtfully. Toshiro finally turned to face him.

"I noticed she is not with you." Toshiro said.

"Yeah. She left just after the match." Ichigo stated distractedly. How was Toshiro so _aware_?

"Hmm. I may know where she is." Toshiro said as he moved to leave.

"I'll come with you." Ichigo said hurriedly. Toshiro was acting really strange lately.

"All right." Toshiro said frostily. Ichigo knew that was just how he was, so he wasn't offended. With that they began walking.

"So, where do you think she is?" Ichigo asked after a while.

"There are a couple of foremer shinigami in town. She's probably consulting with them about some regulation regarding you." Toshiro said. Wait. This both answered and raised more questions. How did he know?

"I came across Urahara while you were facing Sora. He said temperary shinigami were a very delicate situation. Yes, you are predictable." Toshro suddenly stated without turning around.

"Wait! That long? Why didn't you say anything?" Ichigo nearly shouted, ignoring the predictable comment.

"Would you prefer having to worry the whole time you were a shinigami about such things?" Toshiro asked with a sideways glance.

"Well, no. Not really." Ichigo said while scratching his head in thought.

"We're here." Toshrio said as they approached a very rundown shop with two children out front.

Okay. No excuses. Ja ne.


	14. Chapter 14

**I have nothing to say.**

Toshiro quietly observed Ichigo's reaction to the shop. He seemed to be rather skeptikal, likely wondering if it was a prank. Ignoring the kids, he went on in to see Kuchiki talking to Urahara, perhaps ordering something known as a 'mod soul' or talking about a gigai. Toshiro supposed it would get uncomfortable to stay in one for extended periods of time.

"Rukia? Who is this?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"This is the one I mentioned, Ichigo. Urahara Kisuske, former shinigami." Toshiro said, knowing Ichigo would be calling him something like 'hat and clogs' by the time they left.

"You flatter me Shiro-chan. I'm just a humble shopkeeper." Urahara said with that annoying fan, it took considerable effort not to bat it away.

"It's Kurosaki." He sighed, knowing he wouldn't listen.

"Ichigo, Toshiro, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked, just as confused as Ichigo.

"I'm not too sure myself, Toshiro brought me." Ichigo said.

"Aww, did Shiro-chan bring his brother for lessons?" Urahara asked with a fake coo.

"No. He deserves to know just what his predicament is." Toshiro said. Ichigo and Rukia shared a look, just how much did Toshiro know? How did he know Urahara? What did he mean by 'lessons'? Urahara meanwhile stopped fanning himself. This was a bold move, but now Ichigo was curious. Good move kid. The only other person to put him in a predicament like this was...

"Aww. Shiro-chan is looking after his big brother. Tessai is in the back if you want to work on your lessons, don't want to continuously attract hollows do we?" Toshiro scowled, but stalked off to the back anyway. Ichigo, for his part, was only more confused, and Rukia's eyes widened in realization.

"You're teaching him to control his reiatsu!" She exclaimed in complete shock. How could he do this? Then she felt like facepalming, Kisuke does what he wants when he wants.

"WHAT?! You are not dragging Toshiro any further into this than he already is!" Ichigo exclaimed when everything clicked into place. They were trying to turn his brother into a shinigami! How could they do this? He was just a kid with amnesia!

"Calm down Ichigo. We're only teaching him to control his enormous spirit energy. You don't want him to die from lack of control do you?" Kisuke said, waving his fan again. Ichigo was rapidly starting to hate it.

"Just don't turn him into a soul reaper. I do NOT want my little brother fighting those things!" Ichigo sighed as he sat down," So what did he mean 'my prdicament'? Something about a delicate situation?"

"Just that Ichigo. Temperary Shinigami aren't supposed to exist." Rukia said, not quite meating his eye.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Although you have Shinigami powers, you're still human. We've got to take precautions against knowledge of us leaking to the human world, when your powers dissapear." Kisuke said a half truth, Ichigo didn't need to distract himself with that knowledge yet.

"Toshiro was acting like it's more than that." Ichigo said with his signature scowl. Kisuke nearly growled, that sly brat! This was turning out to be a very interesting game, but for now, he'd have to ease Ichigo's worries without telling him too much, fortunately, Rukia seemed to be on his side. He'd find out where Toshiro learned this stuff later.

Rukia, however, had more trouble letting that go. Toshiro was reminding her more and more of Ichimaru, fortunately, he was just trying to look after Ichigo. As Kisuke deflected Ichigo's questions, she went to talk to Toshiro. She hardly even touched the door, it was too cold even for _her_! Sode no Shiriyuki seemed abnormally subdued even with her limited contact as well. What was going on? Drawing on what little power she had, Rukia pushed foward.

Inside seemed like it belonged in Antarctica! Now that she had calmed down from the shock, she realized Toshiro's reiatsu had a tendency to freeze it's surroundings, this was likely just an effect of him trying to harness it. Toshiro sat in the middle of the room, almost blending right in, Tessai seemed to have put up a warming kido and was watching from a corner of the room. Rukia watched as Toshiro's eye twitched, he was doing more than learning to control his spirit energy. It was almost like... a zonpaktou! Impossible, he was too young!

Kisuke meanwhile was having trouble of his own. TRAITOR! She left him! Where was Youichi?

"But Toshiro was acting like I'm in more danger than I know. He's never wrong." Ichigo frowned. This game was getting difficult.

"If you're not dealt with properly, the soul society will have no choice but to silence you. The balance would be completely distroyed if the living knew the affairs of the dead." But it was a side game to the one with Aizen, and would probably connect if he didn't play his cards right.

"Ok, I get that, but then why be so secretetive? It's really kind of predictable if previous substitutes havn't told anyone." Ichigo said in clear confusion, he was pretty smart huh? He could have some fun with this.

Just then, Rukia came in slightly panicked.

"Rukia! What's wrong?" Ichigo asked in alarm while Kisuke continued to fan himself, guessing what Rukia had seen.

"Toshiro. He's - its like he's getting a zonpaktou!"

"WHAAT?!" Ichigo shouted in rage.

**Thats it. Also I've got a pc now, so I should be on more often.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Moon Cutter 15**

**Quick Question: Do you think I should save some of the espada? If so, which ones? I've also recently started shipping Ulquihime, but I will go with Ichiheme if that is what you want. Maybe.**

Ichigo's shout startled Toshiro out of his inner world. He had been so close to hearing that dragon's name! Getting up with a slight growl, Toshiro went to see what had angered Ichigo so much. He recognized that tone, his brother wasn't angry for himself, but for one of his siblings. Toshiro was the only one involved, so by default it must be something to do with him. Slightly nodding at Tessai to show he was okay, he started climbing the long ladder to the floor level.

Ichigo was shouting at Urahara who was just fanning himself in an amused fashion. Toshiro's eye twitched at the sight. He was also slightly suprised at what Ichigo was shouting, he seemed to have come to the conclusion that they were trying to make he, Toshiro, a soul reaper. How did he get that conclusion? Toshiro sighed, alerting everyone of his presence. Ichigo recovered first.

"Were leaving Toshiro." He said in an alarmingly calm voice as he got up.

"They didn't plan what just happened Ichigo." He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "It started the day before we met Kuchiki." At this, even Kisuske had nothing to say. He'd been conversing with a zanpaktou THAT long? Again, Ichigo was the first to recover.

"Why didn't you say anything? When Dad adopted you, I promised I would protect you. Don't you trust me?" Ichigo sounded strangely quiet, obviously upset. Maybe holding back tears.

"It's not that I don't trust you, nii-san. I just didn't know it mattered at the time, and recently you've been fighting hollows, you couldn't afford to be distracted. Also, it was only recently that I became able to understand it. Somewhat. The importance is still lost to me." That seemed to calm Ichigo down slightly. Kisuske and Kuckiki were giving very solemn looks, apparently, it was more important than he thought. A lot more.

"Anyway, we should put our focus into the cerimony. If that idiot does what I think he is going to, there will be trouble." Ichigo blinked at the abrupt change in topic, but accepted it as important, as everyone else did. Rukia spoke up next.

"Your theary is sound. If he messes with the hole, it will result in instant hollification."

"Then you should get going, wouldn't want to miss that would you?" Kisuske added in. With that, the two brothers, plus the Kuchiki girl left. It was only when they arrived at the ceremony sight that Ichigo realized he never got a direct answer.

Arriving at the Kurosaki residence, because no way were they going to make it seem like they wanted to be there, the trio waited for the other Kurosakis to get ready.

"HEEELLLLLOOOOO ICHIGOOOOOOO!" Isshine popped out of nowhere with a flying kick at TOSHIRO. He'd started this a while ago to try and confuse them. Toshiro leaned to the left and noticed Kuchiki had dissapeared in the procsess. Ichigo followed up Toshiro's evasion by going on the offensive and slamming Isshine against the adjacent wall with a well timed kick to the face, accidently sending him to Karin who kicked him back as if he was a soccer ball.

"Do we really have to go anywhere with that idiot?" Karin asked with her best impersonation of Toshiro's frosty gaze, which was frightening close to his, he silently admitted. Isshine got up and started happily proclaiming that he was their idiot and also their father, and questioning why they couldn't be more like Yuzu, who was happily humming to herself as she put her shoes on, completely ignoring the commotion.

"I'm ready!" She chirped happily.

"Okay, lets go!" Isshine shouted in his overly enthusiastic voice. Toshiro sighed and followed at enough of a distance where he could pretend they didn't know him. Ichigo and Karin fell beside him.

At the ceremony, they saw a few familiar faces, such as Inoue and Chad. Asano and Kojima appeared to be talking with Arashiwa. Kononji was at the front prepping for his act, and maybe accidently make a hollow. When people saw him, however, they backed away, and in some cases actually ran! Ichigo scowled noticing this while having to hold Karin back from hurting them; though it didn't take a genius to see he wanted to help Karin beat them up. Toshiro looked away: he just didn't belong here. Because of this, he noticed Isshine was also giving an uncharacteristic hard stare in that general direction and Yuzu was biting her lip in concern. Toshiro looked the other way with a small smile. He did have some people at least. He vaguely heard Ichigo talk to Kuchiki when she caught up, too focused on another spirit energy he sensed.

"So what do we do if he messes with the hole?" Ichigo asked, getting Toshiro's attention.

"You intervene of course. I'll keep my glove ready." Rukia replied, going into business mode,' Toshiro, did you hear any new rumors?"

"Not really. The whole is getting more active though." Toshiro shrugged as he pulled out his phone," And it's Kurosaki." _Why is he concealing himself? Does he truly intend to just watch?_

Noticing the ceremony was beginning, Toshiro tuned in.


	16. Chapter 16

**moon cutter**

**Special chapter**

**Insperation for Mizu comes from Hungry Derp, who has some really good stories. I would personally recomend 'Coyote Staark, a Soul Reaper'.**

**Also, Gin's yellow eyes come from one of the games.**

Gin Ichimaru was idoly hiding his paperwork in his dware and dumping some on his leutinents desk, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Chibi-san's spiritual power was growing. Hopefully, Ichigo would go according to plan and keep him out of anything to do with Aizen, if he dissapeared now, everything would go to waste.

"You're thinking about them again." Gin looked over to see one of his subbordinates, Mizu Kage. (Hehe, Naruto puns) Mizu was a young girl who appeared around 17, with long red hair tied in an elabrate braid. Her light violet eyes were kind of baggy from lack of sleep as she was an insomiac. As she was unseated, she wore standard soul reaper attire. A somewhat short Zanpokatou with a grip that matched her eyes was at her hip.

"What makes you think that? I could be plotting to kill Aizen again." He asked seriously. There was no need for his mask right now.

"Your eyes. They're blue. They'd be red if you were fealing sadistic, which you always are when it comes to him."

"Oh? And what about when they're yellow?" He asked mischieviously.

"Like they just turned? Mischievious."

"Eh? Your more fun with that mask of yours, ya know." Gin said as his eyes subconciously squinted shut and his grin came back. Mizu didn't play along.

"I shadowed him the other day. He's in contact with Urahara." Here, her eyes narrowed, "Nagori says that her hold is expiring. His zanpoktou also seems to be trying to reach him." Gin frowned.

"So I can't keep him out of it. Could you keep an eye on him for me then? Make sure Aizen doesn't get to him?" Mizu nodded solemnly.

"Oh, Mizu, what are you doing here?" Leutinent Izuru Kira asked as he came in with more paperwork, electing a small 'eh' from Gin.

"Oh, Kira! I was just telling Captain Ichimaru not to try to get out of his paperwork! Bye!" Said person replyed cheerfully while leaveing, nearly tripping over her own feet.

"Hey! Watch out the floor was just-" Crash! "polished." Kira sighed,"This is why she's unseated."

"Well Kira, I'm goin' ta help Ran-chan. Bye-Bye now." With that he flash stepped out. Kira just sighed, dismissing what he just saw as one of his captain's antics.

Toshiro lazily watched the event, so far nothing was wrong, but the main event had yet to start. Kononji seemed to be stalling for whatever reason. Perhaps, he considered what Toshiro had said? Rukia was on alert, waiting for the stupid moment.

Kononji suddenly plunged his staff into the whole, which had been screaming about the unfairness of his death. Rukia immidiately pushed Ichigo out of his body as he was already running. As Toshiro fought the battle, he heard that voice again.

_'Child. Will you merely watch your brother as the battle progresses? Call out to me!'_

'I can't! I don't know your name!' _Toshiro mentally called_ back. Feeling a light tug, Toshiro found himself outside of his body as well. Looking back, he saw Kisuke Urahara with that blasted fan of his.

"What was that for Urahara?" Toshiro asked through gritted teeth. Kisuke chuckled.

"Well Shiro-chan, I figured: What better way to test your ability than when you need it most? Your zanpoktou seems eager to meet you, and I've learned that they generally want whats best for a person, so I'll help." Toshiro regarded him for a moment before looking back at Ichigo. He was loosing. Looking at his body, he saw Ururu had hid it somewhere, that wasn't a problem. _'No,'_ he suddenly realized, '_I've been looking for excuses. I couldn't help, because I was too scared to. Thats why Ichigo, my brother, is being hurt so much! I-I gotta help him!_' As he thought that, Ichigo took a direct hit in order to protect Kononji. Seeing Toshiro's expression, Kisuske nearly smiled. It looked like Ichigo was going to have more back up than intended in this war.

_'Call my name, child!'_ Came the voice again. Just then, Ichigo made a comeback and defeated the hollow.

'Next time. Next time, it will be me protecting Ichigo.' Toshiro vowed to himself that he would. He wouldn't be a burden any longer. 'Wait until then.' As he watched Kononji claim Ichigo was his apprentice, Toshiro felt a satisfaction with his vow that was only partially his. Kisuske for his part, noticed the change in Toshiro and knew he would have to modify his plans to fit him. Oriheme, who had been right in front of them, also glanced back. She couldn't see Toshiro as he was in spirit form, but she could feal something had changed. Looking beside her, she made eye contact with Chad and knew he had also felt it. Something was going to happen, and Ichigo was going to be involved, they could feel it. They both made a silent promise to help however they could.

"What's wrong Toshiro?" Ichigo asked for the twentieth time. He had immediately noticed the change in Toshiro, and was determined to find out why. Rukia was staying silent, having noticed the resolve in his eyes, as for Toshiro, he kept brushing off Ichigo's attempts to find out.

"It is nothing to worry about." He said over his shoulder, already planning to learn some higher level kido and get some sword practice, and he knew just the person to teach him.

"C'mon Toshiro. Tell me."

"No. I should make sure the 'captain' has done his work." Toshiro said. He had started calling him that on occasion when Isshine had played captain of the medical field when they were younger, and being the impressionable kid he had been, he'd taken him seriously for a while.

"Okay." Ichigo said reluctantly, but recognizing Toshiro's point. Toshiro made his way downstairs to find Isshine was doing his paperwork for a change. Toshiro found some hidden under the T.V. and made his way to him, holding it out as he approached.

"Eh? How did that get there?" Isshine asked in a small voice.

"Unimportant. I came down for something else, captain." Toshiro said in a rather frosty voice. Isshine narrowed his eyes, seeing how serious he was being, if dismissing an attempt to get out of paperwork was any indication.

"What is it?"

"Teach me to use Kido, and swordplay." Isshine sighed.

"I guess I should have expected this."

**That's it. Meh, not my best, but it got some key points in it.**


	17. Chapter 17

Moon Cutter 17

"You're a pretty quick learner, not that I'm suprised." Isshine said as he parried an attack from Toshiro. The two had taken to training at Urahara's so as to not disturb the rest of the family, and two weeks in Toshiro had learned quite a bit.

"Bakudo No. 32: Red Flame Canon!" Toshiro encanted as he fired said spell. He would prefer to learn binding techniques, but those were a higher level. Isshine dodged to the right and countered with a horizontal slash which was promptly blocked by Toshiro's assaunchi. He had bonded with one rather quickly and was well on his way to getting his zanpoktou. Isshine once again parried and retaliated with a low sweep that knocked Toshiro off his feet. Before Toshiro could roll out of his way and get back up, Isshine had his blade to Toshiro's neck, signaling his victory.

"That was pretty good. To hold your own against a captain class shinigami, even if they have a limiter." Isshine said in a proud tone of voice.

"I have a good mentor, captain." Toshiro said with a small smile. He then proceeded to get up and dust himself off.

_ 'He's growing up. I wish you could have met him Misaki.' _Isshine thought as he cleaned up and returned to his gigai. _'Though I wish he would call me Dad. He's only done that a few times.'_ He thought as he recalled the past. It was true. Toshiro's recent attempts to call him 'Dad' had been his first ones, usually calling him captain.

"What is it Kisuske?" He asked, sencing said former coworker approaching.

"I could handle clean up. It's almost July 8th right?" He said soelmnly. Kisuske had been close to her too.

"Thanks."

Toshiro, still cleaning some debris, arched a brow at this. He didn't know her, but they had proven time and time again that she was important to them. The least he could do was accompany them, as usual. Ichigo could use the mental help, especially with all the hollow attacks. Maybe he could take over so Ichigo has the day off. However, his training was lacking, what could he do? Then another question occured to him.

"Urahara. Something just occured to me." He said, catching said person's attention.

"What is it Shiro-chan?" Kisuske asked with his signature fan.

"It's Kurosaki!" Was the automatic response, "Anyway, back then I didn't have enough information, but shouldn't the menos that I attracted have alerted the soul society?"

"WAIT! MENOS?" Isshine shouted in suprise. Kisuske chuckled.

"It would have anywhere else, but I had Tessai set up a kido barrier that keeps spirit energy here a an inconspicious level." Toshiro nodded in understanding.

"Then I assume he is captain class as well?" He asked. At Kisuske's nod, he started thinking. It was as if a good chunk of the previous captains had come with Urahara, possibly lieutenents as well. There was more to this than meets the eye, likely an inside source.

"I will head home." He said as he departed. Isshine gave a sad smile.

"I'm losing him, aren't I?" He asked as Toshiro got out of ear shot. Kisuske gave a sympathetic smile.

"He doesn't belong here, and he knows it. You knew this would happen when you took him in."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. You've made a large impact on him." Kisuske tried to comfort his friend.

Toshiro arrived in time to see Ichigo request a day off. Kuchiki seemed to not be considering his circumstances as a human and arguing with him.

"Let him have the day off. I'll take over." Toshiro said, suprising them with his presence.

"Toshiro, what do you mean you'll take over? You don't have any soul reaper powers." Ichigo asked confused. He had long ago gotten use to Toshiro's silent nature. Kuchiki on the other hand seemed to be trying to figure out how he had snuck up on her.

_His reiatsu is well concealed. Could this be the fruit of Kisuske's training? _She thought in shock. "Ichigo is right. You can't do it." She said aloud.

"Urahara has been teaching me kido as part of my control excercises. I'm sure with his supervision I will be fine."

"Don't force this on yourself Toshiro. Let hat n' clogs handle it." Ichigo said sternly. He didn't want his little brother hurt.

"I've made up my mind Ichigo." Toshiro said simply as he saw Yuzu with a grociery list. "Let me help with that." He said, partially because he did want to help, and partially so Ichigo couldn't try to talk him out of it. Yuzu smiled.

"Thanks Shiro-chan." Toshiro faltered. For a moment, he didn't see Yuzu, but a brown haired girl in pigtails.

"Are you okay Tosh?" Karin asked, having come in in time to see his actions. Ichigo and Yuzu were looking at him in concern.

"I'm fine." He said as he took the shopping list. He hadn't said anything, but that was why he spent less time with Yuzu than the others. She had always had that about her, and at first, it caused such a severe headache he actually fainted, he still got headaches around her. However, she was his sister too, he didn't want to hurt her, so he had resolved to deal with it. "Let's go Yuzu." Yuzu gave a gentle smile.

"You don't have to come you know, but knowing you your going to insist. Alright." She said as she lead him out the door.

Ichigo, Rukia, and Karin watched him leave in concern.

"Do you think I should tail them Ichigo?" Karin asked, remembering how Yuzu triggered something in Toshiro.

"Maybe. We should trust them though." Ichigo replied. Rukia looked in confusion.

"I don't get it. He's just going somewhere with his sister." She said with her schoolgirl act. Karin stayed silent. After a moment, Ichigo replied.

"Toshiro, has a condition. We think it has something to do with his amnesia. When we were younger, he would act like he was in a lot of pain when Yuzu was around, sometimes he'd actually faint. He hasn't spent a lot of time with her because of that." He said solemnly. Though he gave a look that clearly said they'll talk more later.

"Thats so sad."

"You know, the other day, i saw him react to your friend Oriheme. As if he was seeing someone else." Karin said. Ichigo gave her a confused look.

"Thats a new one. Maybe he's getting close to remembering."

"I'll follow them." Karin said as she ran out.

"Do you know what caused his amnesia?" Rukia asked after a moment.

"No. He had a pretty bad head injury, so we suspect that, but if that was the case, then others parts of his syche would likely be affected too. I actually found him just a couple weeks after my mom died." Rukia just looked on thoughtfully.

"So, we just need some eggs now." Yuzu said as she and Toshiro walked around the store. She was worried, Toshiro hadn't been acting very well. He kept stopping and putting a hand to his head or blinking rapidly to clear his vision of who knows what. But this was Toshiro, if she said anything, he would just say he was fine and continue as if nothing happened.

"I believe they were moved over..." Toshiro stumbled a little bit, further worrying Yuzu, but she knew he was too proud to accept help and refrained from steadying him.

"Why don't we sit down for a moment. You seem tired." She asked. Karin had told her that there were ways to help him that wouldn't hurt his pride and she was doing her best to do just that.

"I'm fine. This way I believe." Toshiro said while proceeding to said destination, just as Yuzu predicted.

"Is he in bad shape?" Came a dry voice from behind Yuzu.

"WHAA?" Neither one noticed Toshiro immidiately turning around with his hand prepared for some kido, "Karin? What are you doing here?!" Yuzu shouted causing Toshiro to flinch when he saw the other girl again.

"I was worried about Toshiro. Is he okay?" Karin asked quietly. Toshiro, not wanting to hear this conversation, continued on his way.

"He was acting really weird. I'm worried Karin. Is he going to be okay?" Yuzu asked as tears started gathering in her eyes.

"He's a really proud person, so he probably dosn't want us worrying about him. He's also really stubborn, he'll be fine." Karin said as she put her hands behind her head, acting like she hadn't ran all the way there worrying about him. "Hey, where is he anyway?"

Yuzu gasped and looked around, "He dissapeared again." Looking at her grociery basket, she saw he had put the rest of the ingriedients in her basket.

"He really does care though, even if he doesn't act like it,huh?" Karin asked as she saw her twin's line of sight.

"Yeah."


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back! I'll admit, I never in a million years expected any of my stories to be so popular, so I guess it would be evil of me to withhold a chapter too long, huh? I won't bore you with anything more.**

Moon Cutter 18

It had been two days since Ichigo had asked for the break and Kuchiki, seeing Toshiro's point about Urahara, had given them the ok. Toshiro was currently preparing to take out the hollows before Isshine saw him. He knew that the man knew who he was, former tenth division captian, yet he still acted insane. Toshiro smirked when he remembered Ichigo's confusion about Toshiro going back to calling him 'Captain' all the time. It was priceless. The voice in his head, who he had learned was his zanpoktou, seemed to share the sentiment. (No he still wans't crazy...was he?) Sencing an approching reiatsu, Toshiro left in a shunpo, having left his body courtesy of Urahara. Not two seconds after he left, Isshine burst in.

"Hey, where is Toshiro?" He asked the mod soul frantically. Said soul whimpered.

"He just left sir!" Then proceeded to dive under the bed.

Toshiro sighed as he mentally reviewed his kido, before donning a new found mask of icy determination. He had volunteered for this. He needed to protect Ichigo on a day that was important to him. He wasn't going to let some silly fear stop him from doing so. Though, strangely, he had a rather strong sense of de'ja'vu as he thought this. For the time being, he brushed it aside. The mission was top priority.

"Are you sure about this?" Shihoin asked as he flash stepped infront of the door. She had taught him that technique to gauge his progress in control, and now he was going to put it to use.

"Possitive." He said shortly. Shihoin blinked slightly in suprise, likely at his new attitude.

"I can tell there will be no talking you out of this." She sighed, "I'll accompany you, but first I've got something that should fit you nicely in the back." Toshiro nodded in acknowledgment, before moveing to said destination.

About a minute later, Toshiro emerged in a traditional accadamy uniform, which he decided not to quetion. Ignoring the appraising look he was recieving, he was used to that from school, he started out to where he sensed the nearest hollow, aware Shihoin would follow. He had one stop first.

"Don't worry Ichigo. Let me handle the hollows for a change." He whispered as he neared said person's location. Ichigo seemed to be on the verge of panicing, likely at Toshiro's choice, but that wouldn't sway him. After a moment, Ichigo calmed down, hearing Toshiro's message.

"All right. Shiohin, where to first?" He asked as his family started their trip.

"Hmm, I sense a few low level hollows gathering around the hospital. We should probably get there before the quincy." She said in thought. Toshiro nodded, seeing her logic.

"Let's go." He said after a moment to pinpoint the exact spot.

"Upon arrival, Toshiro noticed three things. One, Ishida was fast closing in, two, his Shihoin had decided to observe from a distance, three, there was a kido barrier like what he had felt at Urahara's place when he actively searched for it. He needed to make this quick. Using the flash step technique Shihoin had taught him, Toshiro appeared just outside of the main mass. He didn't have a zanpaktou, so he'd have to rely on kido. The hollows noticed him. Gathering his spirit energy, Toshiro directed it into his hand. However, rather than performing any kido, he materialized a blade of ice.

As the hollows started attacking him, Toshiro moved in and swiftly finished one of them with a downward slash before fluidly jumping back to avoid another one's attack.

"So ku swe!" (Difficulty remembering and too lazy to look it up. Basically I'm pulling a Starrk.) Intending that to be a diversion while he moved in, Toshiro was suprised to find that it had actually killed a couple of hollows. Quickly recovering, Toshiro flash stepped to the next one and performed a horizontal slash before spinning slightly where his blade parried another incoming one and quickly finishing that. One left. Toshiro didn't waste time as he simply threw some ice at it. It succeeded.

"Well done. Your quite the prodigy." Shihoin said as she stepped out of the shadows with her trademark smirk. Ignoring the praise, Toshiro expanded his senses to find the next set.

_Child. Call my name, I can sense you will need me very soon._ Toshiro nodded and sat down on the building to focus.

"So your becoming a soul reaper." Came a cool voice from below just an hour later. (Toshiro had been standing on condensed reishi while he searched by then.)

"No Ishida. I'm merely filling in so my brother can grieve." Toshiro spoke with no room for arguement. This was his choice, Ishida had no right to judge it.

"I see. Don't get carried away, and I won't have to hate you." Ishida said as he pushed up his glassess. Toshiro ignored him prompting a suprised sputter.

"Don't ignore me!" Toshiro ignored him again as he continued searching for his next target.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"I would suggest you stop lest you look like an idiot in front of the people that are comming." Toshiro said simply as he finally found his next destination. Leaving a highly annoyed Ishida, Toshiro flash stepped there.

The graveyard.

**So I intended this to be longer, but my mind came up with three new stories it wants to focus on. Don't worry, I will force myself to finish this if need be.**


End file.
